Sr y Sra Booth
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Seeley y Temperance trabajan de encubierto en la preparatotia de ella buscando un asesino serial. Tienen q quedarse en el pueblo para descubrir quien es y eso significa hacerse pasar por una pareja de esposos. La situacion se agrava cuando Rebecca viaja de improviso y les envia a un Parker travieso y hablador que los metera en problemas en cuanto a su relacion.
1. Chapter 1

Era una cancion y solo una cancion pero para el daba lo mismo si era jazz o trova, si era blues o pop; lo unico importante era que se bailaba lenta y pegadita y con la mujer q el adoraba recostada en su hombro. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Todos creian q ella era su esposa. Estaban en un caso de homicidio en la preparatoria de ella y fueron de encubierto. El escogio su nombre Robert "Bobby" Kent. Si Angela no lo hacia entrar en razon era capaz de ponerse Clark Kent o Robert Kennedy asi q fusiono los nombres y salio ese. Se suponia q era un periodista de paginas policiales interesado en crimenes y asesinatos escabrosos asi q hacia buena pareja con la antropologa forense q atendia casos de homicidios sui generis. La pareja perfecta.

 _ **Bittersweet memories**_

 _ **That is all I'm taking with me**_

 _ **So, goodbye**_

 _ **Please, don't cry**_

 _ **We both know I'm not what you, you need ...**_

Ella se sentia en las nubes bailando esa cancion y sobre todo porque la bailaba con el. Todos creian q era Temperance Brennan Kent y que estaba felizmente casada con el hombre con el cual bailaba tan estrechamente esa cancioncita lenta y romantica. Una de las condiscipulas de Temperance los miro tan embelesados en su baile q tiro el pastel que comia a la basura. Ya habia demasiado azucar en el ambiente.

\- Miralos! Son una maldita historia de amor!

\- El marido de Morticia es muy atractivo... creo q voy a hacerle la lucha.

\- Pero aparte de envidiosas son ciegas! Que no ven el tamaño de la piedra q tiene la muchacha en el dedo. Ese hombre la adora!

\- Pues no se lo merece...

\- Que bajo has caido Lucy! Mira q envidiar a Morticia!

\- Solo el maridito...

\- Que y el dinero no? Si es escritora de Best Sellers y trabaja en el Jeffersonian. Revienta en dinero!

\- Salud, dinero y amor... ahora si la envidio! Salud chicas! Por Morticia Brennan!

\- Por Morticia!- dijeton a coro mientras se reian de envidia.

Mientras Temperance y "Bobby" bailaban, cada uno recordaba por separado el mismo incidente: el beso a la salida del consultorio de Sweets, la negativa de Temperance, la respuesta de Seeley... todo parecia tan relativo esa noche. Ella no estaba segura de seguir negando sus sentimientos y el no estaba seguro de seguir resistiendose a algo q era mas fuerte q el mismo.

 _ **I hope life treats you kind**_

 _ **And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**_

 _ **And I wish to you joy and happiness**_

 _ **But above all this, I wish you love**_

Asi q el destino les dio una ayudadita.

Una luz les dio de lleno desde el techo del gimnasio.

\- Y ahora el rey y la reina del baile: Bobby y Temperance Kent.

\- Yo dije que era Brennan Kent!- dijo Temperance a Bobby mientras los llevaban al escenario en medio de aplausos y gritos.

\- De verdad vas a aclarar eso ahora, Bones?- le dijo el tratando de ver a la sospechosa en un rincon con uno de los amigos de Temperance- no podemos dejar q Lisa se vaya.

\- Y que hacemos?- dijo Temperance ya en el escenario con una corona de papel en la cabeza.

\- Lo q sea q llame la atencion. Y ahora!- le dijo sonriendo de compromiso con una corona en la cabeza tambien.

\- Y ahora el baile oficial de los reyes!

 _ **And I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I, I will always love you**_

\- Es la misma cancion- dijo Temperance sonriendo mientras volvia a abrazarlo.

\- Temperance, confias en mi?- le dijo el al oido mientras volvian a bailar.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces perdoname de antemano...

 _ **You, darling, I love you**_

 _ **Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you**_

El la beso con un torbellino de emociones por dentro. Tenia q provocar un espectaculo para q Lisa se acercara y lograr que la comisario pueda sacarla del baile sin crear suspicacias por el revuelo del beso q se estaban dando en el centro de la pista. Ella se sorprendio al inicio pero esta vez si le correspondio, con ternura al inicio pero con pasion despues. Les importaba un rabano q mas de una treintena de personas estuvieran a su alrededor.

\- Vamos Lisa. Ven conmigo- le dijo la comisario sacandola del ruedo de gente y esposandola en la puerta del gimnasio lejos de las miradas curiosas.

\- Morticia por Dios! Consiguete un hotel!

Se separaron por el comentario y se miraron a los ojos. El vio que estaba dispuesta esta vez y sonrio.

\- Gracias por la sugerencia pero ya tenemos uno!- dijo Bobby abrazandola sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Y vamos a usarlo en este momento!- dijo ella sacandolo del baile en medio de grititos y silbidos del publico.

Salieron del gimnasio abrazados y afuera el la solto pensando que ya habia terminado la funcion. Lo q no sabia era q para ella no habia sido ninguna representacion. Le habia correspondido como Temperance a Seeley, no como Temperance a Bobby.

Ella lo beso de improviso. El la siguio perdiendose en la intensidad del beso y del momento pero reacciono y se separo despacio. Se dio cuenta q ella estaba sorprendida por su repentina lejania y regreso para hacerle sentir q todo estaba bien pero ella volvio a besarlo con la misma pasion y le hizo perder la cabeza al muy razonable agente Booth.

\- Espera, espera! Tiempo fuera!- dijo despegando sus labios de los de ella.

\- Que! No te gusto?- dijo decepcionada.

\- Por supuesto q si- le dijo dandole un beso rapido en los labios- pero necesito saber si estabas siguiendo el guion o de verdad deseabas besarme.

\- Tu estabas siguiendo el guion?- dijo comprendiendo el motivo del beso- soy una estupida!

Se separo de el bruscamente y se puso a llorar de rabia con las manos en el rostro. Se sento en un tocon de madera sin dejar de sollozar. Si la balanza de la vida era justa ahora le tocaba a ella llorar por sentir q no era correspondida.

\- Temperance perdoname! Yo... no quise q te sintieras mal. No llores por favor! Yo... yo te amo!

Ella levanto sus ojos cuajados de lagrimas hacia el. El se arrodillo frente a ella y seco sus lagrimas suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Tu me amas? Despues de lo q te hice y dije ese dia al salir de consulta con Sweets?

\- Acabas de demostrarme q lo q yo pensaba era correcto. Si me amas pero tienes miedo. Demasiado miedo.

\- Yo... no se que decir... estoy muy confundida y avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

\- No! No te pongas en modo racional otra vez por favor! Solo se tu misma. Se Temperance.

\- Temperance Brennan Kent?- pregunto ella algo confusa.

\- A mi me encantaria q seas Temperance Brennan Booth- le dijo tomando su mano y mirandola a los ojos. Esos ojos de tiempo q tanto amaba y ahora le mostraban un gris nebuloso y denso.

\- Pero entonces seria tu esposa. Y de verdad- dijo procesando la informacion para estar segura de entender bien esta vez.

\- Efectivamente. Eso te estoy pidiendo.

\- Ser tu esposa?!- dijo abriendo los ojos q habian pasado a un verde brillante y claro.

\- Si. Y esta vez no aceptare un no por resp...

Ella lo beso intempestivamente acabando con su equilibrio en el tocon y cayendo los dos al suelo. Ella cayo encima de el que sirvio de amortiguador. El sintio un crac en la espalda y contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

\- Booth! Lo siento! Apoyate en mi para q puedas pararte!

\- No puedo Temperance. Debes ir por ayuda. Necesito ir a un hospital.

\- Confias en mi, Seeley?- le pregunto Temperance acariciandole el rostro.

\- Por supuesto q si... mi amor.

Temperance sonrio y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego bajarse de encima de el y rodarlo para que quede boca abajo. Tuvo q aguantar las ganas de gritar de dolor pero si se le cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas. El dolor de lumbalgia es horrible- penso- no creo q me deje peor.

Pero cuando ella empezo a acomodarle las vertebras como teclas de piano se dio cuenta de su error. Lloro como si se le hubiera muerto la madre.

\- Lo siento Seeley- decia ella al borde de las lagrimas- pero es para q puedas caminar en unos minutos.

Despues de un rato el ya no sentia nada y penso q se habia quedado cuadruplejico. Por lo menos ella tendra que cuidarme toda la vida por dejarme asi- penso resignado.

\- Ya puedes pararte. Todo esta en su lugar otra vez pero debes reposar y tomar analgesicos fuertes. Un Diclofenaco forte seria lo mejor.

\- Gracias Dra. Brennan- dijo sin moverse del piso -pero creo q tendras q ayudarme.

Temperance lo cogio de un brazo y lo impulso hacia atras. Para sorpresa de Booth no le dolia nada y podia incorporarse sin problemas. Se levanto tranquilamente y sacudio su ropa mientras ella se ponia a un lado y miraba al suelo.

\- Muchas gracias Temperance!- dijo abrazandola. Ella le esquivaba la mirada y el pudo ver sus ojos humedos otra vez- Que te ocurre? Que hice para q te sientas mal?

\- Dijiste Dra. Brennan- dijo sin mirarlo ni corresponderle al abrazo- volveras a tratarme asi porque te provoque mucho dolor al arreglarte la columna?

\- No Temperance! Eso fue una broma para manejar el momento tenso! Yo me comporto asi para disimular mis temores o problemas.

\- Y de que tenias miedo? De q te dejara paraltico?

\- Eeeeeehhhhh... no. Solo por el dolor.

\- Mientes tan mal para ser un agente del FBI...- le dijo cruzando los brazos y mirandolo con desaprobacion.

\- Deberia ser un mejor mentiroso por ser agente del FBI?- le dijo confundido.

\- Olvidalo- le dijo empezando a caminar hacia el gimnasio donde se encontraba la comisario. El la detuvo del brazo y ella se solto inmediatamente. El levanto las manos a los lados.

\- Me rindo. Soy culpable- le dijo serio.

\- De que estas hablando?- le dijo ella mirandolo de frente.

\- De ser un idiota por hacerte llorar y no confiar en ti.

\- En eso tienes razon- dijo acercandose a su rostro- debes tener un castigo.

\- Y cual sera- dijo colocandose a milimetros de sus labios- o...

Empezo a besarla nuevamente mientras ella le cogia las solapas de la casaca como ese dia en su oficina. El la abrazo por la cintura y estaban aumentando la intensidad cuando la comisario los encontro.

\- Vaya! Con razon empezo a prenderse el pasto aqui en la cancha de beisbol- bromeo al verlos besandose- pero ustedes me dijeron q solo trabajaban juntos. Son pareja si o no?

\- Que te responda ella- dijo sin dejar de besarla.

\- Si no te importa Katherine quiero estar a solas con mi esposo. Ahora!- dijo sin soltarlo.

\- Caracoles en el rio! Si estaban casados!- dijo la comisario- les voy a pedir q se vayan a su hotel para q cumplan con sus obligaciones maritales. No creo tener suficiente agua en el pueblo para apagar el incendio q podrian originar si siguen besandose asi.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Eso... fue increible...- dijo Seeley sonriendo recostado boca abajo en el sillon de la habitacion de hotel.

\- Y eso q solo fue el inicio...- le dijo Temperance acariciando su espalda. Se habia sacado la polera para que ella pudiera trabajar en su espalda adolorida.

\- Y donde aprendiste todo eso?- le dijo volteando y abrazandola dandole besos sueltos por el cuello y el rostro.

\- Bueno, al comienzo fue logica y el impecable conocimiento que poseo de la anatomia humana- le dijo acariciando su cabello- luego tome un curso en Suiza y otro en Australia. Podria reconstruir una columna vertebral con los ojos cerrados.

\- Que modesta Dra. Brennan!- le dijo riendose y mirando sus ojos azules mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Lo q dije no tiene nada q ver con la modestia, Seeley- le dijo atrayendolo nuevamente.

\- Me importa un comino la modestia en este momento- dijo empezando a besarla.

\- Mejor vamos a la cama- le dijo Temperance entre besos.

El se separo un poco para mirarla. Una cosa eran besos y caricias en el sillon despues de una sesion quiropractica para su espalda y otra cosa era... habia escuchado bien?

\- Quieres ir a la cama conmigo?- le dijo serio.

\- Si pero... que ocurre? Estas molesto? Pense que tu tambien lo querias...

\- Por supuesto q si pero no quiero q esto sea solo una noche de pasion o una aventura por el caso. Te pedi matrimonio fuera de gimnasio y no me respondiste...

\- Si lo hice. Pero te caiste al suelo... en realidad nos caimos al suelo y empezo el problema de tu espalda.

\- Tu beso era un si?

\- Era un "puedo visualizarlo en un futuro a mediano plazo"

\- Vaya q sabes besar entonces!-dijo riendo y recostandose nuevamente en el sillon con ella.

\- No vamos a...- le dijo señalando la cama y bostezando- si no vamos a hacer nada por lo menos deseo dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacan de su burbuja. Booth abre la puerta solo con el pantalon de pijama puesto creyendo q es el servicio a la habitacion.

\- Wow! Asi son los agentes del FBI en Washington? Pedire mi cambio entonces!

\- Lo siento Kathetine!- dice Booth cruzando los brazos avergonzado- crei q era el servicio.

\- Y Mor... digo, Temperance esta visible? Necesito hablar con los dos... espero no interrumpir.

\- Ya lo hiciste Katherine- dijo Temperance saliendo a la puerta en una bata blanca algo transparente q no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion

En q momento se cambio?-penso Booth- estaba con el vestido de fiesta puesto!"

\- Siento mucho interrumpir tu momento romantico Temperance pero tenemos otro cadaver.

\- QUEEEEE?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Muchachos por favor. Griten cuando esten solos- dice Katherine tapandose los oidos- Lisa esta siendo procesada por el asesinato de Evelyn pero tenemos un cadaver en el bosque con las mismas caracteristicas de ataque asi que ya saben que significa eso...

\- No entiendo Katherine. A q te refieres?- pregunto Temperance.

\- A que tendran que quedarse en Broadstone como los esposos Kent hasta q resolvamos este asesinato. Veanlo como una segunda luna de miel tortolitos- dijo mirandolos sugestivamente, en especial a Booth -Bueno, los dejo, no quiero presenciar una combustion instantanea y no tan espontanea.

...

\- Pues es cierto chicos, el FBI los mantendra en la zona de Broadstone hasta la captura del asesino- le dijo Camille a Booth por skype. El estaba con el pijama completo puesto despues del bochornoso incidente con Katherine y Temperance estaba en la ducha relajandose antes de dormir. Iba a provocar a Booth hasta q cayera sin oponer resistencia. Asi q salio con la toalla envuelta en la cabeza y un camison q le llegaba al nacimiento de los muslos en el momento exacto en q Booth cerraba la laptop para finalizar la llamada. Se saco la toalla y sacudio el mojado cabello q cayo sobre sus hombros casi de manera exacta.

\- Voy a acostarme Seeley, vienes?

\- Si claro en un momen...

Temperance se sento a horcajadas sobre Seeley en la silla de computo sorprendiendolo totalmente y le dio un beso intenso mientras le quitaba la camisa de dormir y empezaba a acariciarlo por todo el torso. Booth la abrazo por la cintura y empezo a acariciar su espalda por debajo del camison...

... todo visto por las retinas oscuras de la forense Camille Saroyan que al ver q Seeley no habia apagado la laptop entro nuevamente a la oficina de Angela para desconectar la llamada en el Angelator de mas de 100 pulgadas y en formato HD. La quijada no pofia abrirsele mas a la Jefa del departamento de Antropologia Forense del Jeffersonian y al intentar apagarlo lo mas rapido posible, encendio el audio stereo.

\- Cam por Dios q pelicula estas... OH DIOS MIO!- dijo Angela al ingresar a su oficina por los extraños sonidos que escuchaba y ver a su mejor amiga y al bombonazo del FBI en pantalla gigante, a colores y en soundround dolby stereo.

\- Angela porque gritas... NO PUEDE SER!- dijo Jack Hodgings al ver tremendo espectaculo y en toda la pared de la oficina- ES MEJOR QUE UNA POR...

\- JACK STANLEY HODGINGS! CALLATE! Cam dame ese aparato para apagarlo!

\- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Wendell y Fisher protestaron desde la puerta de la oficina de Angela. Solo ellos quedaban a esa hora de la noche en el laboratorio y no se iban a perder el espectaculo del año.

Seeley no pensaba. El cerebro se le habia puesto en piloto automatico desde el asalto de Temperance en la silla. Sintio q no estaba totalmente comodo y se levanto de la silla sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente y cargandola por las caderas. Ella se aferro a su cuello y entrelazo las piernas a la altura de la cintura de Seeley sin cortar el beso.

\- Tengo sed...- dijo Wendell pasando saliva- pero no me muevo de aqui ni loco.

\- Solo porque es mi jefa me abstengo de los comentarios- dijo Jack frotandose las manos.

\- Booth esta... bueno, se nota q ha estado ejercitandose- dijo Angela con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

\- Antes de hoy o despues de hoy?- dijo Fisher- porque no creo q recien... esten... ustedes saben... asi...

\- Cincuenta dolares a que no pasa nada.

Una voz a sus espaldas los saca de su expectacion. La fiscal Caroline avanza hasta el escritorio de Angela y deja el billete encima muy convencida de si misma.

\- Pero no esta viendo la pantalla? En cualquier momento... - Jack movio las manos ondulantemente para dar a entender su punto.

\- El que deberia dejar de ver la pantalla y tomar una ducha helada eres tu chico bicho- le dijo la fiscal- y todos ustedes, tira de morbosos, deberian de apagar ese aparato en vez de...

\- ... apostar a ver si terminan en la cama? Eso no es mas morboso Caroline?- le dijo Cam hablando por fin. Apaga ese aparato de una buena vez Angela o desconecto la llave general del Jeffersonian en este mismo instante!

Angela se desconcentro con el grito de Cam y demoro un momento en reaccionar para apagar el Angelator.

La ultima imagen que vieron fue a Seeley cayendo encima de Temperance en la cama sin soltarla ni aminorar la pasion del beso o sus caricias.

\- Necesito agua... y helada- dijo Wendell abanicandose con un file.

\- Angela tiene un surtidor en el baño- dijo Fisher saliendo totalmente mojado del baño de la oficina de Angela.

\- Se emocionan por nada, criaturas- sonrio Caroline con lastima- esos dos son tan tercos y cabeza dura q en este momento deben estar peleando por quien va en donde o como lo hacen primero. Despreocupense, ese par no hara nada esta noche. Como si lo estuviera viendo.

Temperance empezo a gemir debajo de Seeley mientras este besaba su cuello, hombros... decidio q el camison le estorbaba y se lo quito de un tiron.

Estaba totalmente desnuda debajo de el que tambien estaba totalmente excitado y listo para...

Temperance se levanto y volvio a besarlo desenfrenadamente inclinando la balanza a su favor e invirtiendo los papeles quedando ella encima de el. Le saco el pantalon a zarpazos y se dio cuenta q no se habia puesto boxer ni interiores. Sonrio en medio del deseo. El lo queria tanto como ella. El se sento en la cama colocandola encima de el y empezando a probar sus pechos mientras la acariciaba en los costados y ella gemia mas fuerte. No habia llegado a ingresar en ella aun...

El movil de Booth sono con fuerza rompiendo la pasion del momento. Con la respiracion entrecortada y recostando su rostro entre los pechos de Temperance, se obligo a pensar quien lo podria llamar casi a la medianoche de un sabado.

\- No contestes. Deja q vaya a la casilla...

La voz de ella junto con sus ojos azules lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

No queria una noche loca de pasion y desenfreno, que ya sabia era mas q posible. El queria una vida con ella. El sexo era un complemento de su relacion. El queria hacerle el amor, no tener sexo. Por mas que fuera el mejor sexo de su vida. El queria intimidad, lealtad, compañerismo, amistad, complicidad, pasion, ternura, desenfreno, locura y amor. El queria mas. Mucho mas.

Como hacerle entender eso a ella y en ese momento?!

Ella se dio cuenta q algo pasaba por su cabeza. No habia dejado de acariciarla pero su mirada era ausente. Se notaba que estaba pensando en algo importante. Ella creyo entender su preocupacion y le dio un beso suave en la frente. Luego dejo q el volviera a recostarse en su pecho y empezo a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Tenia ganas de tener sexo con el pero si necesitaba concentrarse le daria tiempo.

El telefono de la habitacion sono intempestivamente sacandolos a ambos de sus pensamientos. Seeley cogio a Temperance por la cintura y la recosto en la cama colocandose encima de ella y besandola con ternura. Ella noto el cambio en su forma de besarla y le correspondio de igual manera acariciando su cuello, su cabello oscuro y su rostro con la barba incipiente que empezaba a crecer en su menton y sobre su labio superior. Se le veria bien con barba- penso Temperance.

\- Temperance te amo. Esto no es solo sexo para mi. Quiero estar contigo siempre. Vivir contigo...

\- Casarte conmigo. Lo se. Ya hablamos de eso y te dije q podria ser en un futuro a mediano plazo.

\- Pero hay algo que me gustaria saber...

\- Que?

\- Que sientes por mi? Se que te atraigo y te gusto pero que mas?

Que mas? Penso ella abriendo los ojos. Ella se sentia segura con el. Protegida como jamas se habia sentido. Podia confiar en el. Abrirle su corazon y conversar como si la conociera desde siempre. La habia apoyado durante el trauma de perder su identidad como Temperance Brennan al saber que en realidad se llamaba Joyce Keennan. Habia sido su amigo, confidente, maestro, ayudante, familia y ahora amante. Todo. Se dio cuenta q sin el ya no seria la misma persona que era ahora y se arriesgo a decir una inexactitud e incongruencia a nivel racional.

\- Todo. Absolutamente todo. No seria quien soy ahora sin ti. Estoy segura q es irracional lo que voy a decir pero...

Tocaron a la puerta con fuerza. Booth cerro los ojos con rabia. Ella estaba a punto de decir lo q el queria oir desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

\- MALDITA SEA! QUIEN ES?

\- ES USTED ROBERT KENT O SEELEY BOOTH?

\- LOS DOS, CARAJO QUE COSA QUIEREN!

\- TIENE UNA LLAMADA DE WASHINGTON! REBECCA SLATER DESEA HABLAR CON USTED!

\- VOY A CONTESTAR AL TELEFONO DE LA HABITACION! LARGUESE DE UNA VEZ!

Seeley se dejo caer al lado de Temperance, furioso. Estaba frustrado por no escucharla decir que...

Temperance cogio su rostro entre las manos y lo beso. No con pasion ni con lujuria. Habia algo mas en ese beso. Era suave, tierno y muy sentido.

\- Te amo. Solo queria que supieras eso. Contestale a Rebecca, seguro es algo acerca de Parker. Te espero aqui.


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje en tren hasta Broadstone habia sido genial. Lo dejaron ingresar al cuarto de maquinas y pudo ver q todo el sistema era controlado por una gran computadora con asistencia del jefe de maquinas. Le dejaron jalar el cordon del pito del tren y saludar a trenes vecinos a la distancia. Para un niño de seis años eso era el cielo y las estrellas juntos. Recorria los vagones corriendo y escapandose de las tripulantes de cabina q deseaban atraparlo para entregarselo a sus padres sano y salvo.

\- Ese chiquillo tiene demasiada energia!- dijo una de las tripulantes tratando de recobrar el aire- tenemos que atraparlo antes q vuelva a perderse de vista.

\- No se preocupen- dijo una de ellas sosteniendo un aparato en las manos- soy capaz de darle mi tablet con tal que se quede quieto!

\- Pruebalo. No tenemos nada q perder.

\- Mathew! Hey Mathew, quieres jugar con mi tablet?

El niño salio corriendo de entre los asientos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se abrazo a la tripulante que tenia la tablet y la miro feliz.

\- A ver Matty. Sientate tranquilo aqui con la tablet y te traere algo de tomar.

\- Jugo de frutas!- grito entusiasmado.

\- Muy bien y de comer?

\- Ensalada y pollo a la plancha!

\- Muy bien Matty. Te traere lo que pides pero...

\- Tengo que portarme bien y estar tranquilo. Lo hare. Quiero jugar en la tablet.

La tripulante fue a la cocina para traer el pedido del niño. Estaba sorprendida. Que niño pide jugo y ensalada?

\- Ese nene esta bien domado. Imaginate que come ensalada!

\- No sabes quien es su madre, no?- le dijo otra tripulante.

\- Ni idea. Quien es?

\- La antropologa Temperance Brennan. Su esposo es periodista en el New York Times y es una ricura. Por ese es tan lindo el nene- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

\- Ok. Entonces sere yo quien entregue al pequeño. Voy a llevarle su merienda.

La tripulante regresa y ve q Matty bosteza jugando con la tablet. "Ojala se duerma despues de comer- penso con esperanza- quisiera algo de paz antes de terminar el viaje"

...

\- Rebecca es una desconsiderada- rabio Seeley por enesima vez- le dije q estoy en un caso de asesinato y me envia a Parker sin importarle nada.

\- Te dijo que su padre se habia accidentado y no podria tenerlo por tres meses por lo menos. A quien iba a recurrir? Lo logico era que a ti como el padre.

\- Como puedes estar tan tranquila? Ayer cuando se dio cuenta q estabamos juntos me dijo de todo pensando que nos habiamos escapado para un fin de semana de pasion! Y a ti no te llamo muy amablemente que digamos...

\- Estaba angustiada por dejar a Parker, la enfermedad de su padre y el no poder ubicarte. Quiza yo hubiera reaccionado de manera parecida en esa situacion. Claro, sin decirte que eres un cabron malnacido y que yo era una...

\- Suficiente Temperance! Yo recuerdo q dijo Rebecca! Dejemos eso atras y esperemos a Parker.

\- Mathew. Mathew Kent-Brennan. Le dijiste todo lo que debe aprender?

\- Ya lo sabe. Solo cambian tres cosas: su nombre Mathew Kent, su madre Temperance Brennan y mi nombre Robert Kent. Por lo demas todo sigue igual.

\- Despues de este caso debes llevarlo con Sweets para que procese correctamente todo lo ocurrido. No quiero que pase por traumas o confusiones mas adelante.

\- No quieres que te llame mama despues? Cuando se lo dije acepto encantado. El te quiere mucho.

\- No se si el quiera llamarme mama realmente. El tiene a Rebecca y cuando sepa que somos pareja quiza sienta celos de mi por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y que deberias pasar con el- dijo algo tensa. Ella queria al niño pero le asustaba su reaccion al saber q era pareja de su padre en la vida real. Bajo la cabeza algo abatida. No podria soportar que Parker la apartara de su vida- Y si me rechaza? O me odia despues?

\- Eso no pasara- le dijo cogiendo su barbilla y levantandola hasta ver nuevamente su mirada turquesa- el te quiere mucho. Estaba muy emocionado porque podia decir que era el hijo de la cientifica Temperance Brennan. Despreocupate el te quiere demasiado.

\- Y tu? Me quieres?- dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

\- No- le dijo abrazandola por la cintura y mirandola a los ojos- yo ye amo.

\- Yo tambien te amo Seeley- dijo besandolo sin prisas.

\- Maldicion! Estan en todos lados- dijo Melissa Cole, condiscipula de Temperance- y que hacen aqui en la estacion del tren?

\- Estan esperando a su hijo. Van a vivir una temporada aqui mientras Morticia termina su ultima novela. Como el marido es periodista puede realizar su trabajo por internet y estamos en vacaciones escolares asi q Morticia trae a su pequeño Pericles para q conozca donde se crio- dijo Bryan Kamps, compañero de colegio de ambas- aunque Temperance se comporta casi normal y se ve... muy bien

\- Le sento el matrimonio y la maternidad. Como que se volvio una terricola despues de eso.

\- Siguen destrozando a Temperance Brennan? Por favor. Tantos años y aun tienen que hacerle bulling?

El que habia hablado era un hombre rubio de ojos verdes que veia con demasiada atencion hacia el par de enamorados que aguardaban el tren de las cinco de la tarde.

\- A quien esperan?- dijo con mal disimulado interes.

\- A su hijo, Steven, estan esperando a su retoño. Dicen que tiene siete años el pequeño Pericles..

\- No les da verguenza ponerle sobrenombre a un niño?!- dijo Katherine Morris llegando con su uniforme de comisario- Metanse con Morticia y hasta con el marido pero no sean cobardes y dejen a la criatura en paz que tiene seis años, por cierto.

\- Que genio! Y a ti que te paso? Siempre te burlabas de Morticia con nosotros!

\- Paso que ya creci. Buenas tardes.

Y se fue dejando atras a esos malhablados. Todos eran sospechosos hasta que se compruebe lo contrario. "Solo espero que ese par se concentren en el caso mas q en estar en la cama- penso preocupada- ahora tienen una distraccion mas con el niño. Menudo lio con los forenses del Jeffersonian, los agentes del FBI, la policia de Broadstone, los malasangre de la secundaria, los sospechosos, el asesino... acaso me faltara algo? Mejor me vuelvo escritora como Mor... Temperance. A pesar de todo se le ve buena persona. Tal vez le de una oportunidad para ser amigas. Necesitara una entre todas estas viboras"

...

La tripulante cargo al niño dormido. Debia bajarlo en la siguiente estacion que era Broadstone. Le pidio a otra tripulante que lleve la maleta y la mochila del nene mientras ella se encargaba de el. Lo coloco en su hombro y espero a que el tren se detenga. "Ojala que sus padres esten en la estacion ahora mismo- penso- no quisiera tener q dejarlo dormido en la estacion cuando avance nuevamente el tren"

Se abrieron las puertas del tren y bajo con el niño en brazos. Busco con la mirada y un hombre muy guapo con la misma sonrisa de Mathew se acerco a ella.

\- Soy Robert Kent, el padre de Mathew, gracias por cuidarlo señorita. Me lo llevare ahora.

\- Muy bien Señor Kent. Aqui tiene al pequeño.

Seeley iba a csrgar a su hijo cuando este se revolvio dormido y empezo a sollozar.

\- Mami! Quiero a mi mami!

Temperance estaba a dos pasos de ellos y llego justo cuando Parker empezaba a llorar. Instintivamente extendio los brazos y Parker se lanzo hacia ella.

\- Mami! Mami! Te extrañe mucho! No te vayas otra vez mami!

Parker se acurruco entre el cuello y el hombro de Temperance y se quedo dormido mientras ella lo mecia abrazandolo con fuerza y llorando sin poder evitarlo. No entendia porque lloraba con el niño en brazos pero solo deseaba irse a casa con el y no soltarlo.

La tripulante le dio la maleta y mochila del niño a Seeley y se despidio junto con la otra chica q habia cargado a Parker.

\- Te dije q el padre era una ricura.

\- El nene extrañaba mucho a su mama. Pobrecito. Se me estrujo el corazon al verlo llorar por su madre.

\- Ella tambien lo extraño. No viste como lo abrazaba? Eso que dicen los noticieros es exageracion. Ella podra ser todo lo cientifica y racional que quieras pero si tiene emociones y sentimientos.

En la plataforma del tren, los condiscipulos de Temperance tambien se habian quedado callados al ver la escena entre Temperance y Parker. Los conmovio la forma de proteger a su hijo entre sus brazos y sobre todo que llorara. Nunca la habian visto llorar y verla con el niño les removio la humanidad que les quedaba para con ella.

\- Ya no quiero hablar mas de Temperance. Cada uno tiene sus cosas.

\- Ya me aburrio este tema de Morticia. Ni que fuera tan importante!

\- Se le ve tan bien como mama! Es adorable!- dijo Steven mirandola.

\- Solo que no lo digas con el esposo tan cerca. Oye! Ella te gusta!

\- Que! No digas estupideces!

\- Te has puesto rojo Steven Collins! Temperance Kent te gusta!

\- Ella se apellida Brennan- dijo Steven.

\- Esta casada con Robert Kent o sea es Temperance Kent... asi eso no te guste.

Seeley abraza a Temperance esperando que se calme. Sabe que ella adora a su hijo y cree q esta muy suceptible por los cambios en su relacion y el miedo a perder el cariño de Parker. Para un taxi fuera de la esyacion y ayuda a su pretendida esposa para entrar con el niño al auto y sube a su lado.

\- Al Hotel Radisson por favor.

\- Claro Sr. Kent.

\- Me conoce?-dijo Seeley extrañado- De donde?

\- Todavia se rumora en el pueblo el tremendo beso que le dio a Temperance en el baile de anoche. Es su hijito?

\- Si, Mathew Kent-Brennan. Mi primogenito.

\- Tiene mas?- dijo el taxista sorprendido.

\- Pienso tener mas. Con Temperance nl nos ponemos de acuerdo si dos o tres mas. No mi amor?

Temperance se ha quedado dormida en su hombro con Parker aferrado a su regazo. Sonrie complacido. Podria acostumbrarse a esta vida. Ella, su esposa; Parker, hijo de ambos; trabajo, por internet tanto de ella como de el y pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos. Si, claro q se podria acostumbrar y le encantaba la idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Los tecnicos del Jeffersonian y del FBI llegan a Broadstone para llevarse los restos de la ultima victima. Temperance acude como si nada hubiera cambiado. Con el uniforme de campo y las herramientas para trabajar en el caso. Se encuentra verificando los restos cuando siente una mirada muy fuerte sobre ella. Levanta los ojos y ve un par de ojos azules a menos de cuarenta centimetros de los suyos.

\- Dra. B! Pero que gusto verla! Todo bien? Alguna novedad en el frente?

\- Pues aparte que ahora soy la esposa de Robert Kent, ninguna.

\- Y como va... el matrimonio?- dijo interesadisimo.

\- Basicamente hacemos todo lo que haciamos antes. Con algunas variantes.

\- Como cuales?- dijo sentandose a su lado y frotandose las manos.

\- Dormimos juntos como una pareja casada.

Jack Hodgings paso saliva. Estaba a punto de escuchar la confirmacion de su apuesta. El aposto 100 dolares a que si se consumo la relacion y las apuestas iba ganando el pecado de la carne. Solo Cam, Angela y Caroline apostaban a que no habia pasado nada mas de lo que vieron en el Angelator.

\- Pero una pareja casada tiene...

\- Relaciones sexuales? Te refieres a eso Dr. Hodgings?

Hodgings carraspea para aclarar su garganta y pasa saliva nuevamente. La imagen de Temperance encima de Seeley besandose con ardor pasa por su mente y siente que ya no puede mirar a los ojos a su querida Dra. B. sin que ella se de cuenta lo que esta pasando por su mente como si tuviera un proyector en el cerebro y la pelicula le saliera en HD por las retinas de los ojos. Baja la mirada para responderle.

\- Eh si. A eso me referia. Justamente.

\- Sabes Hodgings yo te considero mi amigo... todavia, pero si sigues intentando sonsacar a Temperance aprovechandote de que es incapaz de detectar una malicia asi sea tamaño familiar como la tuya, soy capaz de olvidarme de nuestra amistad y golpearte como si fueras el peor de los enfermos que he visto. Esta claro!

Seeley le mete el rostro por los ojos a Jack Hodgings. Esta furioso. Sabe que Jack es morboso pero nunca penso que tanto. Y eso que ni sospecha q todo antropolgia forense esta a la expectativa de la respuesta de la Dra. Brennan

\- No. No hemos tenido sexo. Propiamente dicho.

\- Temperance no tienes potque darle explicaciones a este infeliz! Ya sabes Hodgings. Una oportunidad. Y estoy totalmente enfadado y decepcionado de tu amistad. No quiero q te le acerques a Temperance! Quedo claro?!

Seeley coge del uniforme a Jack y lo levanta hasta que sus ojos estan frente a frente. El entomologo se retuerce en el aire pero no puede dejar de mirar sus ojos negros de ira y furia.

Cam y Angela llegam corriendo para evitar que le de un golpe pero Booth solo lo deja caer desde su estatura al piso. Cae sentado y se aleja lo mas que puede de Seeley. Ya tiene su respuesta pero se ha ganado el odio de su amigo Seeley Booth. Tiene que ver como recuperar su amistad. Booth es un buen tio pero temible como enemigo y Jack lo sabe.

Solo que la escena tambien fue vista por cuatro personas ajenas al FBI y al Jeffersonian. Melissa Cole, Steven Collins, Bryan Kamps y el asesino.

\- Vaya! El maridito de Temperance es violento y celoso! Muy mala combinacion- dice Steven viendo como sacar provecho de la informacion- Que pasaria si pensara que su amada esposa lo engaña con alguien de aqui?

\- Y tu te regalarias para el puesto, no?- dice Mellisa - y siendo tan arrebatado, quien dice que no sacaria los pies del plato si tuviera la oportunidad y el estimulo necesario?

\- Se olvidan del niño. El es quien los une. No creo que caigan en tretas de colegio como amorios arreglados. Ademas el siempre esta cerca de ella. Tenemos que separarlos para que alguno de ustedes llegue al otro en posicion vulnerable y...

\- Y seran historia antigua.

\- Oye Melissa yo lo hago porque quiero a Temperance para mi pero tu? Porque lo haces?

\- Porque esa maldita lo tiene todo... y no lo merece. Alguien debe hacerla pagar.

Steven silva dandose cuenta de la situacion. Melissa envidia a Temperance a morir. No puede creer q la chica rara y solitaria tenga un hombre tan apuesto y enamorado cuando ella fue abandonada por su esposo porque no pudo darle hijos. Ademas tiene a Parker y por si fuera poco es famosa. Por los libros que escribe y su trabajo en el Jeffersonian. Cree que ella le robo su vida perfecta y esta dispuesta a obtenerla asi tenga que quitarla de en medio. Por su parte Steven solo desea a Temperance desde la secundaria. No quiere una relacion ni mucho menos. Solo quiere que sea suya y nada mas.

...

Parker, ahora Matty Kent, juega a rebotar la pelota contra la pared. No tiene amigos en la guarderia pero esta feliz de vivir con su papa y Temperance a quien dice mama con cariño y orgullo. La antropologa le preparo el desayuno junto con el de su padre. Lo ayudo a bañarse. Lo peino y vistio para llevarlo a la guarderia por tres horas. Luego ella volveria por el e irian a casa a esperar que su papa vuelva del lugar del homicidio.

\- Oye Kent! Sabes jugar tennis?

Matty voltea y ve un chico mas grande que el con una raqueta en la mano derecha y varias pelotas en la izquierda. Ve que las pelotas estan mojadas y se pone en alerta. El ya ha visto em su escuela este tipo de bulling contra los chicos nuevos. Coloca la pelota de basquet a su lado y mira fijamente al niño. Tendra diez años y le llevara ocho centimetros de estatura pero el sabe que hacer frente a este tipo de abuso. Temperance y su padre hablaron con el acerca de la vida en este pueblo y sabe que su madre no es bienvenida por lo tanto ni su padre ni el tampoco. Hasta que se haga de su propio espacio.

\- Como sabes mi nombre?- le grita mirandolo de frente y acercandose sin bajar los ojos.

\- Todos saben que eres el hijo de Morticia. Eres un bicho raro igual que tu madre.

\- Acaso conoces a mi madre?- estaba a menos de tres metros del chico y seguia caminando resueltamente. El muchacho no se esperaba que el niño Kent lo enfrentara. Penso que saldria corriendo o lloraria. Ese niño es muy valiente- penso el chico de las raquetas- sabe que puede perder pero va al cuerpo. Lastima que tenga que golpearlo. Pudo ser un buen compinche.

\- Es una mujer rara y estupida que estudia cadaveres. Es asqueroso!

\- No sabes nada de mi madre- le dijo ya frente a el- ella es una doctora en antropologia forense. Sabes deletrear antropologia? A ver te reto!

El muchacho le tiro una pelota al cuerpo y Matty se doblo pero no cayo al piso. Le habia dado en el abdomen y le dolia mucho pero primero se moria antes de caer al suelo.

\- A - N - T - R - O - P - O - L - O - G - I - A. Deja al niño en paz Bryan! No puedes ni deletrear tu nombre y te desquitas con el pequeño! Cobarde!- dijo una niña pecosa con trenzas pelirrojas mientras le arrojaba una manzana.

\- Bryan cobarde!

\- Eres un maloso! Cobarde!

\- Le llevas cuatro años! Cobarde!

De ser el niño del bulling, Matty Kent paso a ser el dinamo que dio un giro a la situacion y mientras los demas chicos corrian a Bryan Kemps Jr. la niña pelirroja que lo habia salvado fue hacia el, que hacia grandes esfuerzos por no llorar de dolor.

\- Pues si que eres valiente, niño. Ese pelotazo te debe doler horrores. Toma- le dio un celular- es de la directora pero esto es una emergencia. Llama a tu madre y dile que venga por ti para que te lleve al hospital. No vaya a ser que Kemps tenga buena punteria y te haya lastimado en serio. Soy Anne Gables. No te preocupes. Sere tu amiga si me lo permites.

\- Pa... Mathew Kent-Brennan. Mucho gusto Anne. Voy a llamar a mama. Me duele mucho el estomago.

Temperance recibio una llamada de un numero extraño y contesto.

\- Brennan.

\- Mami... mami ven por mi por favor...

\- Matty! Que pasa?! Porque estas llorando?!

\- Me golpearon mami pero Anne me defendio. Me duele mucho el estomago. Quiero vomitar y me duele la cabeza.

"Sintomas de trauma abdominal- penso Temperance sacandose los guantes y echandose el gel antiseptico a montones-Tengo que ir por el. AHORA!" Corrio donde se encontraba Angela para avisarle y que avise a Seeley.

\- Angela dile a... a...- no sabia como decirlo.

\- A tu esposo, Sweety- le dijo sonriendo- que le digo?

\- Que fui a la guarderia por Matty y lo estoy llevando al hospital por posible trauma y rompimiento de pared abdominal. Que me alcance alla con los documentos de Matty.

\- No te preocupes. Ve! Yo se lo digo!

Temperance se subio a la SUV de Seeley y arranco sacando chispas y levantando una nube de polvo. Seeley estaba abajo en una hondonada buscando pistas cuando escucho quemar llantas y corrio hasta la cima de la hondonada con un terrible presentimiento para ver como su camioneta partia a mil por hora. Sabia q era Temperance quien manejaba pero porque se fue asi? Que la pondria tan desesperada?

"MATTY!- penso Booth- Algo le ha pasado!"

Corrio hacia sus amigos para saber que pasaba y conseguir un auto. Angela le explico lo poco que sabia y el se dio la vuelta y se puso a correr. No le importaba llegar al pueblo corriendo. Tenia que estar con ella y con su hijo. Un auto se estaciono a su lado cerrandole el paso.

\- Sube de una vez y vamonos! Andando!

Seeley se subio de un salto y Jack Hodgings metio tercera y piso el acelerador. Estarian en la guarderia en un minuto.

Temperance revisaba a Matty. Acababa de vomitar el desayuno y estaba mareado. Le palpo el abdomen buscando señales de hemorragia interna pero nada. No habia hinchazon fuera de lo normal. Lo abrazo y cargo para llevarselo en la SUV.

\- Lleveselo Sra. Kent! Llevelo al hospital!- le decia Anne desesperada porque se fuera de una vez.

\- Tu eres Anne. Gracias por cuidar de el. Me lo llevo al hospital.

Temperance paso de prisa por la direccion de la guarderia con Matty cargado y llorando en silencio. La directora trato de hablar con ella pero ella paso de frente casi corriendo para llevar al niño al hospital. Son unos desgraciados- pensaba con furia- tratarlo asi solo porque creen que es mi hijo! Bryan Kemps no te vas a salvar de mi ni de Booth!

Salio a toda marcha hacia el hospital que quedaba a medio kilometro de ahi. A los cinco minutos Seeley y Jack llegaban a la guarderia. Seeley bajo corriendo y fue inmediatamente a la enfermeria. Ahi atendian a Bryam Kemps Jr. por un ojo morado.

\- Soy Robert Kent. Mi hijo Mathew resulto herido hace unos minutos. Que fue lo que paso?

\- Voy a explicarle Sr. Kent. Venga conmigo- le dijo la directora llevandolo afuera. Kemps hijo empezo a temblar. El papa de Matty parecia un hombre fuerte y estaba muy molesto. Quiza no debio hacerle caso a su padre. El ojo morado era producto de la venganza colectiva que Anne empezo. Mejor no molestaba niños pequeños nunca mas.

\- Sr. Kent lamento profundamente lo que ocurrio con Matty, despues de lo que le ocurrio a Temperance jamas volvimos a tener incidentes asi.

\- Donde esta mi hijo?!

\- Su madre se lo acaba de llevar al hospital. Es como si se repitiera la historia. A Temperance le rompieron una costilla de la misma forma a la edad de Matty y fue el padre del niño que ataco a su hijo. Lo siento. Parece que es una mala semilla.

\- Lo cree usted?! Si a mi hijo le pasa algo clausuro este local y meto preso al payaso que alecciono a su hijo contra el mio! Digale que de verdad no sabe con quien se esta metiendo! Vamonos Jack! Temperance y Matty estan en el hospital!

\- Podriamos cerrar el pueblo si quisieramos. Pero no somos asi. Digale a los enemigos de Temperance que ella ya no esta sola. Ella ahora tiene una familia y la protegemos. Buenos dias.

Jack entro al auto y arranco como en formula uno. Seeley lo guiaba para llegar al hospital. Llegaron inmediatamente y antes de bajar Seeley cogio del brazo a Jack.

\- Eres un enfermo... pero tambien eres uno de mis mejores amigos. No seas idiota Jack. No te metas con Temperance y seguiremos siendo amigos. Gracias por ayudarme y traerme. Gracias por el apoyo a Temperance.

\- Ustedes son como mi familia. Que estoy diciendo? SON mi familia. Disculpame Seeley. No volvere a tener ese error con Temperance nunca mas.

Adentro Temperance ya ingreso a Matty por emergencia pediatrica. Como la conocen no le piden documentacion ni tampoco la del niño. Queda registrado como Mathew Kent hijo de Temperance Kent. Ella esta presente mientras el doctor revisa al niño. Matty esta mas tranquilo pero somñoliento. Ella se inquieta por ese sintoma.

\- Le haremos una tomografia para descartar hemorragia interna, laceracion de organos o... fisura de costilla. Lo siento Temperance. Hay gente que no puede dejar el pasado atras. Soy Kevin Dupuy. Me recuerdas?

\- Kevin. Estabas dos grados menos que yo pero eras muy estudioso. Que bueno que atiendes a mi hijo! Estoy un poco mas tranquila.

\- Es fuerte. La pelota mojada le dio en el diafragma por eso vomito y se mareo al inicio. Sacudio el estomago pero a la palpacion no existe ninguna laceracion. La somñoliencia se puede deber a stress post traumatico...

En ese momento Seeley ingresa a la sala de trauma-shock. Temperance lo ve y corre hacia el para traerlo junto a su hijo. Seeley llega donde esta Matty y le pone una mano en el hombro. Quisiera abrazarlo pero no sabe si le hara daño.

\- Soy Robert Kent, su padre. Como esta?

\- Estable Sr. Kent. Vamos a subirlo al tomografo para examinarlo. Esperenos aqui en la sala de espera. Bajaremos en quince minutos.

\- Puedo ir con el? Por favor...

Temperance le ruega al Dr. Dupuy ir con el niño. No hay lugar en el tomografo pues es un pueblo chico y trata de explicarle eso a la apesadumbrada madre. Matty la toma de la mano.

\- Estare bien mami. No llores. Volvere con el doctor rapido, si?

Temperance abraza al niño casi sin tocarlo. No quiere hacerle mas daño. Sus lagrimas resbalan por el rostro del pequeño que le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonrie. La sonrisa de su padre- piensa Temperance entre lagrimas. Seeley la abraza y la camilla de Matty ingresa al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cierran ella rompe a llorar abrazada a Booth.

\- Lo siento mucho! Lo golpearon por mi culpa! Porque... es mi hijo!

Temperance llora de rabia en los brazos de Seeley. El tambien esta furioso pero desea que ella se calme y se tranquilice. Sabe que no es su culpa y si tuviera al padre del niño que hizo esto enfrente...

\- Temperance! Lo siento tanto! Vine apenas me lo contaron! Deberias enseñarle a tu hijo como defenderse! Eso pasa siempre con los citadinos!

Bryan Kamps no vio el puño. Solo sintio el golpe y la sangre chorreando por el pecho. Temperance le habia roto la nariz en un acceso de ira. Bryan se lanzo contra ella pero fue interceptado por el puño de Booth que lo envio a la lona sin necesidad de contar hasta tres.

\- Creo que me rompi la mano- dice sacudiendola con dolor- pero si se levanta con gusto me destrozaria la mano en su cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Matty dormia profundamente abrazado a Temperance que tambien se habia quedado dormida en la cama de hospital. No tenia ningun desgarro o laceracion en organos internos y solo se esperaba un gran hematoma en la region abdominal. Era solo a nivel muscular pero podia dolerle mucho asi que le recetaron analgesicos, desinflamantes y corticoides en caso la hinchazon no cesara con los primeros. Booth habia ido a realizar el papeleo del alta medica cuando Katherine Morris se le acerco.

\- Agente Booth, siento mucho lo del pequeño! Como esta?!

\- Golpeado y traumado. Pero se repondra, es fuerte y resilente, en eso se parece mucho a Temperance.

\- Bryan Kemps quiso presentar cargos, pero lo desanime. Le dije q ustedes demandarian a su familia por bulling e intento de homicidio en trecer grado ademas de intento de feminicidio y tenian las de ganar por legitima defensa. Ademas dije q harias un reportaje acerca de los asesinatos ocurridos en el pueblo y vinculando a algun vecino problematico. Solo salio corriendo despues q le volvieron a colocar la nariz en su sitio. Si q golpeas con fuerza!

\- Esa fue Temperance. Ella le rompio la nariz. Yo solo lo noquee cuando quizo atacarla el muy cobarde... espero no volverlo a ver porque lo envio a prision!

\- Ella haria de todo por el niño, no?

\- Ella mataria por mi hijo. Inclusive a mi si me creyera una amenaza.

\- A ti te ama, no creo q te hiciera nada. Y cambiando de tema, como se conocieron?

\- Hace años cuando trabajabamos juntos resolviendo homicidios que nadie mas podia realizar. Ella era fria, distante y logica... pero solo por fuera, por dentro es tierna, amante y protectora.

\- Vaya que estas enamorado! Despues de tantos años y un niño la sigues amando como si fueran los primeros dias. Eso si es amor del bueno. Dile que si desea conversar o salir un rato a pasear que cuente conmigo.

\- Gracias Katherine. Le vendria bien una amiga en este nido de viboras. Yo le dire.

\- De nada. Ya debo irme. Los mantendre informados con el caso. Adios.

\- Adios Katherine y gracias nuevamente.

Despues q la comisario se fue, Booth se acerco a la cama donde dormian las dos personas mas importantes de su vida. Acaricio los rizos rubios de su pequeño hijo y dio un beso en los labios a Temperance. Ella desperto con el niño en brazos y lo estrecho contra ella. Todavia se sentia culpable por lo que le habia pasado.

\- El esta bien, no te culpes mas. Vamos a llevarlo al hotel para que descanse y tu tambien.

El le hablaba en el oido mientras le daba besos en la mejilla abrazandola y reconfortandola. Ella se incorporo soltando al niño y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en la casaca de el. Estaba asustada y furiosa. No queria q vuelvan a hacerle daño a Matty o le hagan daño a Booth.

\- Debemos enviarlo a Washington... debemos terminar nuestra relacion... no quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa... pedire otra habitacion en el ho...

Booth la beso cortando su frase. Era un beso tranquilo, lleno de cariño y amor. Ella se separo y el no dejo de abrazarla. Pego su frente a la de ella.

\- No vamos a separarnos ni enviaremos a Matty a ningun lado. No es tu culpa y lo tengo muy claro. En todos los casos corremos riesgos y con Matty aqui eso se multiplica. Sabiamos q podia pasar y paso. Hay q superarlo juntos, Temperance.

...

\- No te golpeo ni una sola vez a pesar de lo que le dijiste a la Dra. Brennan?

\- No. Y no vuelvo a meterme en sus cosas. Ellos sabran que hacen y como lo hacen. Ni me llamen otra vez al Angelatron.

\- Quien te llamo Jack Hodgings?! Tu viniste corriendo cuando escuchaste los soniditos en stereo! No te vengas a hacer el puritano como Booth y paga! Fisher y Wendell depositen su dinero por favor!

Los tres aludidos dejaron sus billetes en el escritorio de Angela. Ella los conto. Cuatrocientos dolares en efectivo. Los doblo y los guardo en el cajon con llave de su escritorio.

\- Y que vas a hacer con ese dinero?

\- Cam, Catherine y yo ya decidimos que hacer con el. No sean curiosos y vuelvan al trabajo que el asesino no va a entrar por la puerta a entregarse.

Wendell y Fisher van al limbo a seguir examinando los restos recien llegados pero Hodgings no se mueve de la oficina. Quiere hablar con Angela acerca del riesgo que corren sus amigos en Broadstone.

\- Angela golpearon muy fuerte a Parker. Esa gente es malvada y odia a Temperance. Creo q seria bueno acompañarlos en Broadstone por unos dias para que...

\- Ni lo pienses Jack. Ellos estan intentando comenzar una relacion y lo que menos necesitan son un par de chaperones.

\- Si estuvieran solos y en Washington te daria la razon, pero estan en la boca del lobo con un asesino, de encubierto y con el hijo de Booth. No crees q necesitan ayuda?

\- Ya veremos Jack. Si Temperance llama por cualquier cosa, asi sea minima, inmediatamente nos vamos a Broadstone. Antes no.

...

Booth acuesta a su hijo en la habitacion al lado de la de ellos. Sigue dormido desde el hospital por los analgesicos y antinflamantes. Ya tiene la pijama puesta y lo arropa para que se sienta comodo y abrigado. Se sienta a su lado y le revuelve el cabello. Si le hubiera pasado algo mas grave el no habria podido contenerse y arrestaba al padre del niño que lo ataco, ademas intento golpear a Temperance... y si lo investigaba? Quiza el asesino estuviera mas cerca de lo que pensaban. Le da un beso en la frente y se va a su habitacion.

Temperance esta haciendo su maleta. Quiere alejarse de ellos para que no los lastimen. Sabe que Seeley no lo entendera pero es lo mejor. Ella debe enfrentar su pasado sola. Y resolver los problemas con esa gente que tanto la lastimo en el pasado.

\- Que estas haciendo?!- Seeley la mira contrariado. No puede creer que ceda a la presion y huya- si te vas esa gente lograra su cometido de destruirte.

\- No van a golpear mas a Matty ni hacerte daño a ti por mis fantasmas del pasado. Es lo mejor.

\- Temperance entiendeme, ellos quieren esto. No pueden soportar verte feliz y exitosa. Para ellos sigues siendo la chica rara y solitaria de la secundaria. No pueden imaginar que te enamoraste, te casaste y tuviste un hijo todo por amor. Entiendeme! Si te vas tiraras abajo todo! Es que no significamos nada para ti?! Tus miedos son mas fuertes que el amor que dices tenernos?! Que le voy a decir a Matty si despierta y no estas?!

Booth esta delante de ella. Esta alterado, contrariado y asustado. No quiere que ella se vaya asi. Le importa un comino la operacion encubierta. No puede perderla ahora. Ahora no.

\- Dile que fue mejor asi... que lo amo y...

\- QUIERES QUE LE MIENTA?! TU NO LO AMAS NI ME AMAS A MI! ESTAS HUYENDO!

Katherine Morris esta en la puerta de la habitacion. No pudo evitar escuchar todo. Mueve la cabeza. Temperance esta a punto de tirar su vida por la borda por esos idiotas.

\- Yo no podria soportar verlos heridos por mi culpa.

\- ME ESTAS MATANDO! NO ME ESTAS HIRIENDO! ERES TU QUIEN ME ESTA MATANDO NO TUS COMPAÑEROS! ERES TU! TE RINDES Y NOSOTROS PAGAMOS EL PRECIO!

Booth da un puñetazo a la pared y se queda apoyado con ambas manos extendidas y mirando al suelo. Temperance se da cuenta que es demasiado para el. Quiza jamas debio aceptar tener una relacion con su compañero. Quiza no quiera seguir trabajando con ella.

\- Yo se que no lo entiendes ahora pero...

\- Vete... eso es lo que quieres... vete... no te voy a detener...

\- Mañana ire al lugar de homicidio y podremos hablar mas calmados.

\- No me veras Temperance. Tienes razon. Es mejor llevarme a Matty de aqui e irme. No quiero verte por un buen tiempo.

\- Pero... yo lo hago por ustedes.

\- Ya no quiero escucharte mas. Si vas a irte hazlo de una vez.

Booth esta enojado con ella. Siente q es cobardia el no enfrentar la situacion juntos. Solo quiere que se vaya para llorar en paz.

\- Seeley yo... no quiero que lo nuestro se termine asi pero...

\- Pero nada. Ya termino Dra. Brennan? Estoy cansado. La mujer que amo acaba de romper conmigo y solo quiero descansar. Puede retirarse por favor?

\- Por favor no me trates asi... yo solo los estoy protegiendo.

\- Voy a abrirle la puerta y llevar su maleta. Despues usted resolvera su vida... y dejara de estar en la mia. Adios Temperance Brennan. Ojala sea feliz algun dia.

\- Seeley no seas cruel conmigo!

Booth coge la maleta y cierra los ojos. Las lagrimas se le caen sin que pueda detenerlas. Se las limpia con furia y abre la puerta.

\- Oh perdon! Queria hablar con ustedes acerca del caso. Llego en mal momento?

Katherine hace como que recien llega a su habitacion. Va a ayudar a este par de orgullosos a reconciliarse. Despues de esto si tienen una hija deberian ponerle mi nombre- piensa.

\- Katherine conversa con Temperance todo lo que quieras. Yo estoy fuera del caso desde este momento. Dra. Brennan la buscan! Puede salir a atender por favor!

Temperance esta llorando sentada en la cama. No puede comprender porque el la trata asi. Si solo se va porque desea lo mejor para ellos.

\- Sera mejor que entres Katherine. No creo que salga en este momento.

\- Siempre fue asi. No se como la aguantaste tanto!- dijo empezando a poner su plan en marcha.

\- Perdon?!- le dice Seeley sorprendido- Que estas diciendo?

\- Ella no entiende los sentimientos ni las emociones. No sabe amar ni lo sabra nunca. No te mereces una mujer asi.

Temperance se abalanza sobre Katherine totalmente furiosa. Seeley la ataja de los brazos y la mira. Sus ojos estan brillantes de furia y de un verde esmeralda fortisimo.

\- Temperance calmate!- Booth siente que no podra detenerla por mucho tiempo. Esta furiosa- penso impresionado de su reaccion- ojala Katherine se calle sino...

\- Ella solo te ha utilizado. No te das cuenta? Queria ser madre y te utilizo. Estoy segura que ni siquiera siente nada por el ni...

Temperance logra soltarse de Booth y tira al suelo a Katherine que esperaba esa reaccion. Antes q ella de el primer golpe le da un puñetazo quitandosela de encima. Temperance cae a un lado mareada pero todavia furiosa. Booth corre a levantarla y ve que tiene el labio roto.

\- Katherine ya basta!- le dice Booth exasperado - No sigas provocandola!

\- Y a ti que te importa ya?! Ella te esta abandonando! Te deja con el niño! Jamas te ha amado!

\- Eso no es cierto! Yo lo amo! Me voy para protegerlo y a mi hijo! Prefiero que me hagan daño a mi sola en vez que a ellos!

\- Vas a enfrentarlos sola?! No voy a dejarte hacer eso!

\- Tengo que hacerlo! Jamas nos dejaran en paz si no lo hago!

\- No voy a dejar que te lastimen! No vas a ir sola! Vamos a enfrentarlo juntos! Si te pasa algo jamas voy a perdonarmelo! Escuchame!- le dijo Booth inmovilizandola en un abrazo para que no pueda llegar a golpear a Katherine- Mirame Temperance! Yo no voy a dejar que ellos te hagan mas daño! No tienes que luchar sola! Estoy aqui contigo! Estoy aqui a tu lado y...

Temperance lo abraza llorando sin poder contenerse. Estuvo a punto de perder todo. Se da cuenta que puede contar con el en todo. Incluso si esta molesto con ella.

Seeley la abraza con fuerza. No sera la primera vez que peleen y quieran mandarse al cuerno pero Katherine le acaba de dar una leccion. Debe de averiguar los motivos de sus decisiones antes de emitir un juicio. Ella se iba a confrontarlos sola. Dios mio! Sola!- penso Booth sintiendose un miserable- y yo la trate tan mal...

\- Bueno ya hice mi buena accion del dia. No sean estupidos y se separen. Un amor asi no se ve todos los dias. No les den el gusto a estas escorias. Temperance, espero que puedas ver mas alla y sepas que en mi tienes una amiga. Seeley, nunca la dejes. Ella te ama demasiado.


	6. Chapter 6

Matty se despierta en la madrugada con mucha sed. Se frota los ojos bostezando y baja de la cama. Sale de la habitacion y ve una luz encendida en la habitacion contigua. Va hacia alla para pedirle agua a su mami.

Ingresa y ve a su padre dormido de lado abrazando a Temperance que esta de espaldas a el. Va hacia ella frotandose los ojos. Todavia tiene mucho sueño pero la sed es mas fuerte. Se coloca a su lado y la sacude despacio del hombro.

\- Mami... mami... tengo sed

Booth se despierta al escuchar la voz de su hijo e inmediatamente lo levanta en brazos alejandolo de ella. Matty se sorprende por la reaccion de su padre pero tiene mucha sed.

\- Papi quiero agua.

\- Muy bien pequeño. Voy a darte agua si?

Lo sienta en la mesa del comedor y llena un vaso descartable de agua embotellada que habia encima de la mesa. Matty toma dos vasos y sigue con sueño. Se abraza a su padre quien lo carga en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitacion.

\- Quiero ver a mami.

Booth pasa saliva. Seria mucho mejor si le explicaran por la mañana que fue lo que ocurrio con Temperance. Le revuelve el cabello y lo lleva hasta la cama de la otra habitacion.

\- Escuchame Matty. Mama esta... muy cansada y prefiero que la dejes dormir hasta mas tarde. Ya la veras en el desayuno y conversaremos los tres.

\- Y porque esta cansada?

"Porque se agarro a golpes con una policia y no pude hacer nada para detenerla"

\- Porque tuvo que manejar mucho y cuidarte en el hospital. Dejemosla dormir, si?

\- Esta bien papi. Buenas noches.

Matty se acuesta en la cama y no tarda en quedarse dormido. Booth regresa a la cama en la otra habitacion y ella sigue dormida en la misma posicion... o eso es lo que piensa el.

Se acuesta abrazandola nuevamente y acomodandose a su figura mientras la acaricia suavemente y empieza a besarla en los hombros y la nuca apartando su cabello. Ella voltea intempestivamente y lo mira a los ojos. Tiene los ojos grises.

\- Te sientes bien? Quieres que...

\- Quiero que me expliques porque actuaste asi conmigo. Porque fuiste tan cruel! Acaso crees q a mi no me dolia? Crees que no puedo sentir como dijo Katherine? Me heriste Seeley. Yo solo queria protegerlos.

\- Lo siento. Yo tambien me senti mal al ver que te ibas y no escuchabas razones. Estabas huyendo de nosotros y eso me enfurecio. Por eso actue asi. Porque la mujer que amo me daba la espalda sin importarle que al irse mi vida se iba con ella. Tenia que molestarme y rechazarte para no enloquecer de dolor... lo siento mucho pero esa es mi verdad.

\- Dijiste que lo enfrentariamos juntos. Que estariamos juntos siempre.

\- Tu te rendias y estabas huyendo Temperance. No importa el motivo. Te ibas. Me entiendes? Tu tienes panico a que te abandonen y me abandonaste... Dices que querias protegerme pero me estabas ocasionando el mismo daño que jamas quisieras volver a pasar... tu me dejaste.

\- Yo... solo queria que no te lastimaran y acabe lastimandote... no estoy hecha para una relacion... lo mejor seria...

\- Dejarme otra vez? Irte nuevamente? Ves lo que pasa cuando te aterras? Mirame. Yo nunca voy a dejarte. Si habra ocasiones como esta en la cual peleemos hasta casi terminar y quedemos heridos y lastimados, furiosos con nosotros mismos y entre nosotros pero hay algo que siempre nos impedira alejarnos y dejarnos ir.

\- Que?

\- Que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y tu a mi. Por amor volveremos y recogeremos las piezas para formar otra vez nuestro mundo y nuestra vida. Juntos.

Se abrazan dando por finalizado el incidente. Ella ahora sabe que no tiene porque huir, que es amada de una forma incondicional. El ahora sabe que ella esta dispuesta a dejarlo todo por el.

\- Duerme mi amor. Mañana sera un dia muy ajetreado. Voy a demandar a Bryan Kemps. Voy a involucrarme en la vida comun de este pueblo y buscare una casa en alquiler para nosotros. Este caso tiene para rato y no vamos a vivir eternamente en el hotel.

\- Si salgo a la calle asi habran muchos comentarios. Mañana el hematoma sera mas visible y el labio roto tambien.

\- Lo se. Pensaran que yo te golpee y que quizas lo hago regularmente. Pero quizas podamos jugar eso a nuestro favor. Es comun que las mujeres se solidaricen si una de ellas sufre maltrato.

\- Quieres que diga q eres un abusador para involucrarme con las mujeres del pueblo y que me acepten en su sociedad?

\- Tienes razon... es una estupidez. Disculpame por sugerirlo.

\- Al contrario Seeley. Es brillante. Podria ingresar a su circulo y ver si hay algun indicio que nos lleve al asesino. Ademas este pueblo es predominantemente machista. Probablemente te veran como un macho alfa.

\- Hey! Soy un macho alfa! Me lo dijiste desde el primer momento que me viste!

\- Me refiero a un alfa segun sus parametros retotcidos. Mañana sera un dia muy interesante.

\- Queda hablar con Matty y explicarle lo q paso. El debe saber la verdad. No quiero que piense que te hago daño de verdad. No soy mi padre y no quiero serlo jamas.

...

Angela llega al Jeffersonian y pasa por la oficina de su amiga. Ve su escritorio con la laptop cerrada y la silla vacia. La extraña pero no quiere negarle la oportunidad de construir una relacion sin interrupciones con el hombre que ama. Lo que si desea saber son los detalles picantes. "Eso me lo TIENE que decir- piensa la artista- que paso despues de esa escena prohibida para menores de 21 años" Siente vibrar su movil y ve que es su queridisima alter-ego.

\- Swetty por fin te acuerdas de las amigas! O por fin te suelta el bombonazo? Jajajaja!

\- Angela tienes que ayudarme. Escuchame. Voy a llamarte al telefono fijo del Jeffersonian. Voy a quejarme contigo de que Robert me maltrata y que ayer me golpeo cuando Matty dormia. Tienes que actuar enfurecida y molestisima con mi esposo. Si es posible di que vas a venir al pueblo a hacerle un escandalo.

\- PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE VOY A IR! Y NO A HACERLE UN ESCANDALO SINO A MATARLO!

\- Angela estas sobreactuando?

\- VOY A MATAR A SEELEY BOOTH POR GOLPEARTE!

\- Angela es solo una simulacion! Por Dios acaso crees que no se defenderme?! Seeley no me pondria la mano encima ni en sueños! Es un pretendido para que las chismosas de Broadstone piensen que mi matrimonio no es bueno y me acepten en su circulo.

\- Me salvaste del homicidio, cariño; pero para que lo piensen es porque algo ha pasado no es cierto?

\- Si. Hay demasiadas cosas que contarte. Puedes venir a Broadstone? Se que es bastante lejos y quizas Hodgings no quiera hacer el viaje.

\- El estara encantado, cariño. Ademas tenemos que hablar... y mucho.

\- Voy a llamarte en este momento. Ya sabes que hacer.

\- Descuida. Para hundir hombres abusivos me pinto sola.

...

Melissa, Lucy y las demas mujeres de Broadstone estan reunidas fuera del supermercado chismorreando acerca de lo que escucharon de la operadora de la central telefonica. Robert Kent no es el esposo perfecto.

\- Mira que darle un puñetazo porque la culpa de lo que le paso al niño!

\- Es un desgraciado como todos los demas en este pueblo!

\- Ella deberia dejarlo.

\- Acaso tu has dejado a Cole?

\- Cole se descontrola a veces pero no es un mal hombre!

\- Apuesto que Temperance dice lo mismo de Bobby.

\- Callense que esta entrando al supermercado con el niño!

Entra al supermercado con Matty de la mano. Tiene el labio inferior hinchado y con una cicatriz reciente. Bobby entra detras con la cabeza baja. Ella revisa los anaqueles y va seleccionando las compras con el niño que sonrie, juega y salta ajeno a la situacion que viven sus padres. Temperance termina sus compras y llega con el carrito a la caja registradora donde Bobby la espera. El paga y ella se lleva las bolsas. El le quita las bolsas y las coloca en el auto. Ella va al auto y el la detiene. Las chismosas estan pendientes de cada movimiento de la pareja.

\- Matty entra al auto. Voy a conversar un momento con mama. Vamos en un minuto.

\- Ok papa.

El niño entra al auto al asiento de atras y voltea a mirarlos por la ventana trasera. Le cree a su padre. No piensa que golpeo a Temperance pero si que hay algo raro en todo este caso.

\- Todas las chismosas estan pegadas a la ventana- dice el con la mirada en el piso- deben creer que me estoy disculpando.

\- Y que hago?- le dice con los brazos cruzados y mirandolo de lado.

\- Pues estas haciendo una buena representacion- dice mirandola de frente con cara de culpable.

\- Tu eres muy buen actor- le dice sosteniendole la mirada fijamente.

\- No me mires asi o voy a besarte en este mismo momento- le dice sonriendo de lado.

\- Y quien te lo impide?- le dice asintiendo y sonriendole.

\- Y la herida?- le dice abrazandola suavemente y juntando su rostro al de ella.

\- Solo se cuidadoso, si?- le dice acercandose a sus labios.

Seeley la besa suavemente varias veces. Ella le deja hacerlo colocandole una mano en el hombro y la otra acariciando su cabello.

\- Voy a separarme- le dice Seeley dandole el ultimo beso- si sigo besandote no voy a poder controlarme. Entra a la tienda y ve donde estan reunidas fingiendo que olvidaste algo. Veamos si surtio efecto nuestra treta.

Temperance regresa a la tienda y se dirige a la seccion de aseo. Ahi estan todas las mujeres reunidas conversando amenamente hasta que ella aparece.

\- Temperance! Pero que te paso!

\- Nada que no pueda arreglarse. Hay alguna promocion especial de aseo? Porque estan todas aqui?

\- Viendo como tu esposo abusador te engatusa otra vez.

Mellisa se lo dice con sorna. Temperance coge una caja de detergente del anaquel y voltea a mirarla.

\- Bobby tiene su genio pero es buen padre y me ama. Ya se disculpo conmigo.

\- Igual que la pobre Gabrielle. Hasta que no abandono al marido el hombre no dejo de sacudirle los golpes.

\- Gabrielle Kemps? La hermana de Bryan?- pregunto Temperance.

\- Se conviertio en Gabrielle Collins, la ex-esposa de Steven. Tuvo que salir huyendo para que no la mate.

\- Y hace cuanto de eso?- dijo Temperance.

\- Dos años por lo menos. Steven ha estado mas solo que un hongo despues de eso. Ninguna mujer de Broadstone se atreveria a iniciar nada con el.

\- Imagino que no, pero Bobby no es asi. Solo se salio de sus casillas por lo que le paso a nuestro hijo. Bueno las veo luego. Adios.

\- Ten cuidado Temperance- le dijo Lucy- las personas que mas dicen amarte a veces son las que mas daño te hacen. Si te sientes amenazada llama a la policia.

\- Dejala. Que resuelva los problemas con su marido sola. Eso es lo que quieres, no?

\- Adios Mellisa. Gracias por la preocupacion chicas. Es algo pasajero. Nos vemos.

Temperance sale del supermercado con algo de informacion y una pista acerca de la identidad del cadaver. Quiza el asesino no estaba tan oculto.

...

Seeley se pasea por el pueblo buscando casas en alquiler. Ve algunas pero no lo convencen. El quiere una casa con segundo piso, garage para dos autos, porche y jardin trasero. Encuentra una que le parece adecuada y va a verla. Se encuentra cara a cara con el Dr. Kevin Dupuy.

\- Dr. Dupuy? Usted alquila esta casa?

\- Si Sr. Kent. Era de mis padres y me es demasiado grande. Prefiero vivir en mi departamento. Todo bien con Temperance?

Seeley se da cuenta hasta donde ha llegado el chisme. Decide aprovechar y sonsacarle informacion al doctorcito.

\- Si. Todo bien. Porque lo pregunta.

\- Usted conoce el dicho: "Pueblo chico, infierno grande"?

\- Si, lo conozco. Porque?

\- Porque usted esta en el centro de la caldera Sr. Kent. Todo el pueblo sabe que ayer golpeo a Temperance en un arranque de furia por lo sucedido en la guarderia con su hijo.

\- Chismes y habladurias. Como en todo pueblo. Yo no le hice nada a mi esposa. Ella me dijo que se golpeo con la puerta del auto al atascarse.

\- Eso no dijo por telefono cuando llamo a Washington...

\- Dr. Dupuy intervenir telefonos o escuchar y repetir conversaciones ajenas por medios fraudulentos es un delito federal- le dijo sonriendo- estaba pensando realizar un reportaje acerca de la aparente vida tranquila de los pueblitos del noroeste. Broadstone es un ejemplo perfecto.

\- Usted abusa de su poder e influencias!

\- Yo solo le he comentado un proyecto Dr. Dupuy. Calmese. Cualquiera diria que anda metido en chismes. Preguntele a Temperance que paso. Ella se lo dira sin problemas. O es que pasa algo con mi esposa?

\- Quiza tenga razon Sr. Kent y todo sean habladurias. En todo caso no es de mi incumvencia- dijo algo nervioso- Desea que le muestre la casa?

\- Si Doctor. Me parece un excelente lugar para mi y mi familia. Echemos un vistazo.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeley coge una caja grande del camion de mudanza para ingresarla a la casa que le alquilo al Dr. Dupuy. El y Temperance han traido cosas de sus respectivos departamentos fingiendo que son de su hogar en Washington. Ella trajo libros, sus tres laptop, cuatro discos duros, algunas esculturas y por supuesto su cama queen size.

\- Por Dios Temperance! Aqui cabe un equipo de futbol!- le dijo Booth sacando la cabecera de la cama del camion.

\- Entonces estara bien para nosotros dos.

Seeley solto la cabecera y corrio a su lado abrazandola y besandola por todo el rostro con besitos cortos y fugaces haciendola reir y casi perdiendo el equilibrio entre toda la maraña de cajas y cosas dispersas en el frente de la casa y el porche. Incluso habian traido cosas de la casa de Rebecca para Parker y este creia que iba a vivir definitivamente con su padre y Temperance. A pesar de que estaba feliz de vivir con ellos, se encontraba algo triste porque no veria mucho a Rebecca y algo asustado de empezar el colegio en Broadstone. Estaba en su habitacion del segundo piso ordenando sus cosas cuando vio una pequeña grieta en la pared de madera y se asomo colocando un ojo en el agujero de la grieta. Se quedo asombrado. Habia una habitacion secreta al otro lado. Busco a tientas en la pared. Debia tener algun mecanismo para abrir la puerta. Acciono sin querer un pedazo de madera sobresaliente en la pared y cayo dentro de la habitacion al tener puerta de vaiven.

Se levanto inmediatamente y vio una habitacion completa de niña con juguetes, libros y ropa. Matty cogio los libros. Habian algunos de aventura y decidio sentarse en el piso a leer. Se quedo leyendo "Un capitan de quince años" de Julio Verne.

Un auto se aparco en la casa de los Kent. Eran los Hodgings-Montenegro que llegaban para ayudarlos a mudarse. En la llamada telefonica que hizo Temperance a Angela dejaron en claro que Jack y Temperance tenian un parentesco lejano pero reconocido y se trataban como familia, casi como hermanos y Jack venia a aclararle el panorama a Robert Kent por la agresion a Temperance. La casa estaba en medio de una cuadra de casas iguales pero se reconocia por el tremendo camion de mudanza en el frente.

Angela bajo y corrio inmediatamente hacia su amiga que se habia separado de Booth al escuchar el motor del auto llegando y se abrazaron riendo. Cuando Angela le vio la cara su rostro cambio totalmente y miro con desaprobacion a Booth. Este no se habia acercado a saludar siguiendo con la representacion y estaba con la cabeza baja mirando las cajas. Los vecinos sabian que el pariente de Temperance venia a encarar a Kent y estaban coincidentemente lavando el auto, podando el cesped, arreglando las flores, tendiendo la ropa, sacando a los chicos al jardin pero pendientes de lo que pasaba en la casa de los Kent. Temperance y Angela habian planeado todo hasta lo ultimo pero olvidandose de un pequeño y pelirrojo detalle.

Jack Hodgings salio del vehiculo, vio la cara de Temperance, se dio cuenta de la reaccion culpable de Booth y se abalanzo sobre el dandole EL PUÑETAZO de su vida desmayandolo en el acto entre las cajas de mudanza en medio de una estrepitosa caida y alguna que otra filmacion de un vecino chismoso.

\- Jack! Que rayos haces?! Le partiste la quijada!- le grito Angela mientras Temperance corria a recoger lo que quedaba de Seeley entre las cajas.

\- Deberia matarlo! Viste lo que le hizo a Temperance! Dile que recoja sus cosas y entre al auto! ESTA PAYASADA SE ACABO!

\- Jack, entra a la casa... ahora- le dijo Angela fulminandolo con los ojos- si necesitamos llevar a Seeley al hospital tu conduciras!

Temperance trataba de hacerlo reaccionar sacudiendolo, Angela trajo agua fria de la cocina y se la tiro en la cara. Nada. Seeley Booth seguia en K.O. Temperance miro a Angela. Empezaba a asustarse.

\- Swetty ya verificaste sus signos vitales y viste sus pupilas?

\- No- dijo Temperance angustiada. Estaba arrodillada en el piso y tenia la cabeza de Seeley en su regazo- no lo pense. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Nunca me habia pasado esto Angela. No se como actuar!

\- Lo primero es que te tranquilices y llevemos a... Bobby adentro. JACK! VEN A TERMINAR TU TRABAJO Y AYUDANOS A METER A ROBERT A LA CASA!

Jack salio de la casa de mala gana pero al ver a Temperance a punto de ponerse a llorar, lamento su decision. Algo muy fuerte debio de pasar para que el se descontrole de esa manera. Quiza el puñetazo no era para ella y se atraveso. Quiza no fue el quien la golpeo. Jack pensaba mientras cargaba a Seeley de los hombros y las chicas cogian una pierna cada una.

Lo colocaron en el sofa de la sala y Temperance reviso sus signos vitales y las pupilas. Conmocion cerebral leve. En otras palabras, el puñetazo de Jack le habia movido el cerebro dentro del craneo y habia entrado en proceso de reinicio. Solo le faltaban las x en los ojos y la barra contadora de porcentaje en la frente.

\- Mejor lo llevamos al hospital Swetty. Que lo vean y confirmen tu diagnostico.

\- Llamare al arrendador. Es el medico del pueblo. Que venga inmediatamente.

Kevin Dupuy lo reviso y confirmo el diagnostico de Temperance indicando ademas que le pusieran compresas de agua fria en la cabeza y hielo en la quijada.

\- Que tal golpazo recibio! Para conmocionarlo de esa manera la persona que lo golpeo debe tener la fuerza de un toro!- dijo el Dr. Dupuy al terminar de revisarlo.

\- Le presento al torito de lidia- dijo Angela mirando a Jack con molestia- Jack Hodgings, primo de Temperance, mi novio y ajustador de la mafia siciliana en sus ratos libres.

\- Angela! Ya dejalo! Solo no me pude contener al ver a Temperance golpeada! Espero que cuando Robert despierte tenga una buena explicacion o se encuentre muy arrepentido!

\- Despues de ese golpe yo me arrepentiria hasta de mis malos pensamientos- dijo Kevin Dupuy estrechando la mano de Jack- Hizo lo que tenia que hacer por su prima. A veces tenemos que hacer lo que sea por la familia. Lo que sea.

Temperance se dio cuenta que Kevin Dupuy recalco el "Lo que sea" Eso incluiria matar por la familia? "Otro sospechoso a la lista- penso Temperance- a este paso todo el pueblo sera culpable hasta demostrar lo contrario"

...

Temperance tuvo que meter todas las cosas con ayuda de Jack y Angela. Incluso le ayudaron a armar la cama y acostar a Seeley que andaba en fase de reinicio 80% porque ya se movia levemente y respondia a estimulos externos.

Jack estaba profundamente arrepentido de golpear a Seeley despues que le informaron como habian ocurrido las cosas con Katherine y como utilizaron ese incidente a su favor.

\- Pobre de mi!- dijo Jack mirandolo aterrado con las compresas frias y el hielo- va a matarme apenas pueda pararse.

\- Y no lo culparia Jack- dijo Temperance cambiandole las compresas- debiste esperar a que Angela te dijera que pasaba. Habiamos planeado una discusion y un golpe si pero no que casi lo descerebraras!

\- Lo siento Temperance. Es que te vi asi... yo no me pude contener. Te quiero mucho y no podia creer que el te hubiera lastimado.

Temperance dejo las compresas a un lado se acerco a Jack y lo abrazo fuertemente. Jack se sorprendio pero le correspondio el abrazo.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi y por quererme Jack. Me defendiste como si en serio fueras mi hermano. No voy a olvidarlo jamas... y creo que Seeley tampoco.

...

Temperance compro pizza y pollo frito para comer. Al dia siguiente recien realizarian las conexiones de gas y no podian ni hervir agua. Fue a buscar a Matty para comer.

\- Matty baja a...- Temperance vio la habitacion sin movimiento. La cama no estaba armada y las cajas continuaban cerradas- Matty! Donde estas?! Matty! Parker!

Temperance revolvio la habitacion buscando al pequeño. Angela subio corriendo al escucharla gritar desesperadamente.

\- Cariño, que pasa?!

\- Parker no esta! No salio de la casa. Donde puede estar?! Soy una madre terrible! Debi de vigilarlo mas! Quiza penso que no le prestaba atencion y escapo!- dijo revolviendo las cosas.

\- Swetty tranquilizate! El no ha salido de la casa porque lo habriamos visto! Vamos a buscarlo!

Jack subio tambien al escuchar los gritos y reparo en la grieta de la pared. Vio por ella y encontro a Parker Mathew.

\- Esta al otro lado! Hay una habitacion secreta. Me encanta esta casa! Yo la compraria Temperance!

\- Claro y que la vengan a quemar viva en la noche con el bombonazo y el bomboncito! En este pueblo la odian Jack! Entiende! Dile a Parker que salga de ahi de una vez antes que a Temperance le de algo!

\- Eso no se va a poder. El chico esta dormido en el piso. De algun modo tuvo que entrar. Dejame ver.

Jack empezo q tantear la pared con las manos como hizo Parker al inicio y encontro el trozo de madera saliente. Era un simple rectangulo de madera pero al moverlo...

\- Aqui hay algo. Voy a moverlo.

Jack cayo al otro lado igual que ocurrio con el niño. Vio la habitacion emocionado. Como conspirador adicto y confeso, las casas con pasadizos secretos y habitaciones ocultas lo fascinaban. Se dio cuenta que al fondo habia una puerta pero decidio sacar a Parker primero. Cargo al niño y empujo la puerta la cual quedo vertical a el para que Temperance y Angela pudieran entrar. La antropologa tomo al niño en brazos y trato de despertarlo.

\- Parker! Parker! Estas bien?! Contestame hijo por favor!

\- Mami, tengo hambre- dijo frotandose los ojos y poniendo una mano en su estomago. De pronto abrio los ojos y una sonrisa identica a la de su padre aparecio en su rostro- Huele a pizza!

\- Si. Compre pizza para comer. Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahi metido?!

\- Me termine el libro "Un capitan de quince años" y empezaba con "Viaje al centro de la tierra" cuando me dormi.

\- Vaya un pequeño Vierniano!- dijo Hodgings revolviendole los rizos alborotados- una vez que termines "Viaje al centro de la tierra" el Tio Jack te regalara la coleccion entera de Julio Verne. Te gustaria Parker?

\- Tio Jack aqui soy Mathew Kent-Brennan. Debes seguir las reglas para que a papa y mama no los descubra el asesino de la chica en el bosque.

\- Ay Swetty! Tienes que llevarlo urgente con Swetts o se volvera espia internacional antes de la adolescencia- miro a Parker a los ojos y con la voz mas dulce que pudo hacer le dijo-Tu sabes que Temperance no es tu ma...

\- Angela! No lo confundas mas por favor! Ya bastante tiene con acompañarnos en el caso y fingir que es nuestro hijo! Yo le pagare de mi bolsillo a Swetts para que lo trate hasta que diferencie la realidad de lo que paso aqui en Broadstone.

\- Pero yo quiero vivir contigo y con mi papa. Quiero que seamos una familia. Yo no tengo una familia de verdad con mi mama Rebecca y quisiera tenerla contigo y papa.

\- Le estas haciendo daño Temperance. El cree que tu y su padre tienen una relacion y podrian vivir juntos con el- le dijo Jack conmovido por el pedido del pequeño que se aferraba al cuello de Temperance y no queria bajar.

\- Seeley y yo si tenemos una relacion pero no hemos hablado de vivir juntos. No se como tomaria Rebecca el pedido de Parker cuando se entere- miro al pequeño que queria tanto como a un hijo biologico y le hablo- necesitamos establecer realidades Parker Matthew. Escuchame. Tu eres Parker Mathew Booth. Eres hijo de Rebecca Slater y Seeley Booth. Es correcto?

\- Si. Eso es correcto- le respondio el niño asintiendo.

\- Estamos en una mision de encubiertos y pretendemos ser una familia. Los Kent, Robert, Temperance y Mathew. Es correcto?

\- Si. Es cierto- respondio nuevamente el niño.

\- Yo no soy tu madre, Parker... pero te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo. Con caso o sin el yo te quiero mucho. Eso no es pretendido ni fingido.

\- Yo tambien te quiero mucho Tempe pero me gusta decirte mama- le dijo Parker dandole un beso en la mejilla y abrazandola- crees que cuando todo esto termine podre seguir diciendote mama cuando salga los fines de semana contigo y mi papa?

\- Es posible. Si tu padre y tu madre lo aprueban primero- le dijo sontiendole mientras Parker juntaba su frente con la de ella y la abrazaba del cuello. "Es identico a su padre- pensaba Temperance- sensible hasta lo sumo"

\- Ustedes son mas unidos que madre e hijo biologicos- le dijo Angela sonriendo y caminando a la puerta para bajar a la cocina- no me digan que solo yo tengo hambre?! Hemos cargado la casa entera por Dios Santo! Muero de hambre!

\- Ya esta lista la casa, mami?

\- Si. Vamos a verla?

\- Vamos!

Temperance baja a Parker al suelo y el le toma de la mano para bajar las escaleras. Ella ha aprendido a esperar que el baje escalon por escalon y a sostenerlo de la mano. El sabe que no debe saltar ni correr porque podria caerse y arrastrarla en su caida. Bajan cuidandose mutuamente.

\- Ese niño la ama y ella a el. Esperemos que Seeley reinicie para ver a la familia Kent en accion.

\- Angela es tardisimo. No podremos volver a Washington hoy dia- le dice Hodgings mirando oscurecer el cielo de Broadstone por el ventanal de cuarto de Parker. El cielo pasa por tonalidades del amarillo, naranja, marron hasta llegar al negro con chispas de estrellas- la vista es hermosa. Si no fuera un pueblo tan intrigante seria un buen lugar para vivir.

\- Una indirecta, Jack? Quieres vivir en Broadstone?

\- Donde tu quieras vivir ese sera mi hogar, Angie. Justo ahi.


	8. Chapter 8

Seeley despierta escuchando conversaciones y risas a lo lejos. Se sienta en la cama y le da un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No es nada para el derechazo contundente de Jack que lo envio al pais de Nunca Jamas por tres horas. "Jack! Jack me noqueo! Senti como si me atropellara un tren. Que tal derecha la del chico bicho! Pudo ser boxeador y uno de los buenos! Aunque se le paso la mano con la actuacion- se toca la quijada y saca la mano de inmediato. Le duele como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos- me aflojo la mandibula! JACK SOBREACTUASTE DEMASIADO!-penso furioso"

\- Seeley despertaste!- dice Temperance abrazandolo y revisando sus pupilas- te sientes bien? Algo te duele?

\- Aparte de la quijada y la cabeza? Bueno si. El orgullo.

\- Jack no sabia de nuestro plan. El penso igual que la gente del pueblo.

\- Voy a devolverle el golpe!

\- Seeley...- le dice en un leve regaño- me ayudaron a colocar la casa en orden. Ya todo esta en su sitio. No te has dado cuenta donde estas?

\- Ahhh! En la cama tamaño equipo de futbol! No me habia percatado.

\- Pobrecito, ese golpe fue muy fuerte- dijo acariciandole el rostro- te sientes mejor si hago esto?

Empezo a besarle el menton con besos suaves y lentos. Seeley sonrio. Ella estaba tomando la iniciativa y le gustaba. Le encantaba

\- Eso esta muy bien... se siente bien...- dijo dejandola hacer sin tocarla. Queria ver hasta donde llegaria en esa faceta de ser ella quien empezara con el jugueteo empezo a besarle el cuello aprisionando su piel en sus labios y soltandola sin dejarle ninguna marca. Seeley empezo a respirar con algo de dificultad. Estaba empezando a excitarse ante los avances de ella que seguia paseando sus labios por su cuello. La camisa de el le estorbaba asi que empezo a desabotonarla a dos manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El vio en esa mirada pasion y deseo pero sobre todo amor. Le soltaba los botones con cuidado, deteniendose en cada uno para besar su piel. Seeley paso saliva. La seduccion le estaba saliendo muy bien a Temperance y el no sabia cuanto tiempo podia seguir resistiendose a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que los pulmones le estallen por falta de oxigeno.

 _ **Poco a poco voy mostrandote el lugar.**_

 _ **Pondremos las persianas y el sofa.**_

 _ **Un candelabro antiguo aqui,**_

 _ **Un cesto de flores en medio del zaguan...**_

\- Estas muy callado...

\- Estoy... bien...

\- Ya me di cuenta- dijo deslizandole la camisa por los brazos y dejandolo con el torso desnudo ante ella. A el no le gustaba ser el receptor. Siempre y en todas sus relaciones anteriores el habia sido el del avance, el del coqueteo, el seductor y el que desnudaba a su amante. Nunca dejo que una mujer lo hiciera con el. Pero el no conocia en ese tiempo a Temperance Brennan.

\- Dame tus manos.

\- Que?- dijo el casi sin pensar. Estaba salivando como un san bernardo sintiendose muy vulnerable en ese momento. Le dio sus manos y ella las dirigio a su cuello, a su rostro y a su blusa color turquesa, el mismo color de sus ojos de cielo.

\- Hazlo.

Seeley estaba casi hipnotizado por ella. Sus ojos claros, su voz modulada y ronroneante, totalmente imperativa; su mirada imponente pero deseosa. El solo le obedecia como un esclavo feliz y anhelante. Empezo a acariciarla con suavidad, con ternura, sus manos rozaban casi sin tocar su piel y eso empezo a resquebrajar el dominio que ella tenia de la situacion. Su cuello y el escote de su blusa fueron totalmente invadidos por sus dedos agiles. Encontro los botones de su blusa e hizo lo mismo que ella. Soltaba lentamente un boton e iba besando su piel. Cuando llego al brassier la miro. Estaba tan excitada, anhelante y deseosa como el. Deslizo la blusa por sus brazos y se la quito delicadamente. No habia marcha atras.

 _ **Poco a poco y al desnudo en el salon.**_

 _ **No han puesto las alfombras... y es mejor**_

Acerco su cuerpo al de ella. En ese roce sus pieles se encendieron instantaneamente. El rozaba su rostro con el de ella. Todavia no queria besarla. Queria llevar el juego un rato mas. La respiracion de ella era entrecortada pero leve. Si, la estaba llevando por buen camino. Estrecho mas el contacto y la envolvio en sus brazos. Recorrio la piel de su espalda tocandola apenas dejando caer sus dedos en cascada. Encontro el ajuste del brazzier y lo solto. Se lo quito despacio, sin prisas mirandola y admirandola. Ella inicio el abrazo y el se excito inmediatamente al sentir sus senos en su piel. Ya no podia resistirlo mas. Habia sido muy cuidadoso y obediente en el juego pero era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

El fue quien inicio el beso. Primero solo de labios y suave, muy suave. Ella le correspondia pero queria ir un poco mas rapido. El se detuvo y la miro. La mirada de ella habia cambiado. Ya no estaba al control de la situacion. Estaba a merced de el y con todas las ganas de dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Ella se adelanto para besarlo y el la recibio con sus labios dispuestos a no soltarla en lo que le restara de vida.

 _ **Porque el amor calienta el sol.**_

 _ **El frio del piso.**_

 _ **El hielo del polo sur...**_

Angela bajo las escaleras. Habia subido a buscar a los tortolitos para que cenen y se dio con la sorpresa de que ya estaban en el postre. Ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Jack, vamos a pasear con Parker por el pueblo.

\- A las ocho de la noche! Pero estas graciosa! Y acaba de comer. En veinte minutos caera rendido como un boxeador en K.O!

\- Jack vamonos. En menos de lo que te imaginas esta casa va a ser sacudida por un terremoto y no deseo que el niño este presente. Siquiera salvemosle la inocencia por esta noche. Seeley y Temperance responderan desde mañana por su inmaculada mente pero hoy, hoy se va con nosotros hasta las once por lo menos o de lo contrario nos lo llevamos al Radisson a dormir. Aqui no va a poder hacerlo.

\- No me digas que...!- Jack ondulo las manos como foca.

\- Si. Tu gesticulacion sugerente es correcta. Vamonos ya antes de que empiecen a caer los muros de la casa. Parker vienes a dormir al hotel con nosotros! Mañana por la mañana les traemos el desayuno a tus padres. Creeme que van a estar con un hambre de naufragos!

 _ **En este castillo azul**_

 _ **Se escribira una historia**_

 _ **Basada en nosotros dos...**_

Seeley y Temperance se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. Como si al soltar sus labios todo lo conocido se esfumara y disolviera. El la estrechaba entre sus brazos intentando fundirla en su cuerpo y ella le dejaba surcos en la espalda que ni sentia. El presiono para que ella cayera de espaldas a la cama sin embargo ella presiono por lo mismo y en esas idas y venidas terminaron en el piso de la habitacion. El encima de ella. Se separo inmediatamente para saber si estaba bien.

\- Temperance! Lo siento! Estas bien?!

\- Tu ganas... iras arriba y encima...

Ella volvio a envolverlo en el beso mientras el se acomodaba entre sus caderas y ella lo dejaba entrar entrelazando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. En medio del beso ella empezo a soltarle la hebilla y el boton del pantalon. El haciendo un esfuerzo supremo volvio a separar sus labios de los de ella.

\- Espera mi amor... espera- le dijo con voz entrecortada en su oido- todavia dejame llevarte un poco mas alla...

\- Llevame donde desees... como quieras...- le dijo ella tambien en el oido con la voz rota por el deseo. El sonrio. Era la unica vez que ella se habia abandonado completamente a sus deseos. A lo que el quisiera. Ese era el unico momento en el que pasaba de leona a gatita. Solo con el, por el y en sus brazos.

 _ **Ven y te explico lo que somos.**_

 _ **En nuestra habitacion.**_

 _ **Una paloma y un jilguero en vuelo de estacion...**_

Ella contrataco besandolo con fiereza y moviendose ondulantemente debajo de el. Lo subio inmediatamente a mil. Y bajo de sus labios a su cuello sin soltarla, haciendo mas estrecho el contacto. Paso por su piel blanca de nacar paseando sus labios por el nacimiento de su cuello, su pecho y llego hasta las turgentes y bien cuidadas protuberancias de Temperance. Empezo a besarlas una por una hasta que decidio probarlas otra vez. Temperance habia arqueado la espalda en medio del deseo y le acariciaba el cabello con fuerza mientras el seguia deleitandose en su pecho. Fue a el quien de repente penso que tenian demasiada ropa encima y volvio a besarla con pasion desabrochando su pantalon y el de ella. Con un rapido movimiento sacarselo dejandolo a un lado en el piso a la par que hacia lo mismo con la mujer debajo de el abandonada totalmente a su suerte y a sus anhelos. Ella lo miro sonriendo en medio de sus ganas y deseo. El estaba en boxer sobre ella y se podian sentir sus ansias por sobre la tela. Ella solo tenia un diminuto bikini.

\- Y que paso? No ibas a...

\- Hacerte el amor. Eso estoy haciendo. No te preocupes. Todo a su tiempo.

 _ **Emigrando al arbol del limon.**_

 _ **Elevando un grito hasta...**_

 _ **Amanecer, encima de tu piel...**_

El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y rodo hasta colocarla encima de el. Ella se rio de su locura. Ahora le tocaba a ella. El ya habia hecho todo el trabajo hasta ahi.

\- Sabes que me gusta ir encima...

\- Por eso lo hago. A ambos nos gusta dominar. Debemos turnarnos para compartir la situacion.

\- Eres el unico hombre al que he dejado por voluntad propia encima mio.

\- Es que soy EL hombre. Soy...

\- Mio. Eso eres. Eres mio.

\- Ok. Formalicemoslo terminando el caso. Con un anillo, nuestros amigos, nuestras familias y un sacerdote.

\- Una fiesta de compromiso?- dijo ella sentada encima de el y acariciando su torso empezando nuevamente con el movimiento acompasado de su cuerpo.

\- La celebracion de nuestra boda...

El sintio que ella se quedo inmovil. Lo miraba a los ojos pero no a el realmente. A su futuro. Casada con el. Viviendo en Washington. En una casa parecida. Llevando a Parker a la escuela. Salir a pasear al parque. Un perro, no mejor un gato, aunque a Parker le gustaban los perros grandes. Un bebe...

\- Temperance! Lo siento! No quise asustarte! Lo haremos como tu quieras y cuando tu quieras!

\- Si, acepto- lo dijo como si el sacerdote estuviera parado frente a los dos en ese momento que estaban casi desnudos en el piso- acepto casarme contigo.

Ahora fue el el que se quedo inmovil con las pupilas marrones fijas en las azules de ella.

\- Aceptas? Aceptas ser mi...?

\- Tu esposa. No voy a cambiar mi apellido. No te hagas ilusiones. Seguire siendo Temperance Brennan pero añadire tu apellido a mi nombre.

\- Temperance Brennan Booth? Como te dije afuera del gimnasio?

\- Si. Me parece adecuado. Jamas lo habria hecho si no te amara como te amo ahora.

Eso fue suficiente para Booth. Que ella le dijera que iba a casarse con el porque lo amaba mas de lo que podia pensar lo puso en las nubes. Volvio a voltearse hasta quedar encima de ella y la beso. Con amor, ardor, pasion, lujuria, deseo. Ese beso encendio nuevamente a Temperance que retiro con ambas manos la ropa interior de ambos sin dejar de besarlo y termino de sacarsela con movimientos de piernas al igual que la de el. Ya estaban piel con piel. El no tardo en ingresar dentro de ella que le dejaba entrar en el remanso de sus caderas apretando el abrazo al sentirlo. El no dejaba de besarla mientras se movia sobre ella. Ella seguia sus movimientos con su cuerpo. Empezo a gemir en su boca excitandolo mas aun incrementando la fuerza de sus embestidas sobre ella. Estaban amandose y compartiendo mas que una noche. Ese era el principio de su vida juntos.

 _ **Poco a poco y el amor no se aguanto.**_

 _ **No hay prisa,**_

 _ **Pero no puedo esperar...**_

 _ **Boca a boca te doy un respiro.**_

 _ **Tu cuerpo y el mio encuentran la posicion...**_

Ella volvio a ponerse encima sin dejar el abrazo ni el beso ni la estrechez de sus cuerpos moviendose sobre el. Si, esa era la mujer indicada. La que lo ponia a mil y a la que amaba con pasion, devocion y delirio. La unica que habia logrado domarlo lo suficiente como para permitirle seducirlo. Ella estaba sintiendo las oleadas de placer incontenible que preceden al orgasmo pues dejo de besarlo y empezo a cerrar los ojos con la respiracion agitadisima. El se dio cuenta y volvio a voltear sus cuerpos queria mirarla llegar al extasis y llegar junto con ella. Ella volvio a arquearse en la antesala del placer compartido y el al verla llego al punto justo de su deseo. Sintio como su placer ingresaba en ella mientras tambien llegaba al climax en medio de gemidos y gritos de deseo y amor. Ella lo abrazo para sentirse segura y protegida despues del placer devastador que habia sentido y el se dejo caer sobre ella respirando agitadamente para recobrar el aliento. Le dio un beso suave en los labios.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo...

Se durmieron juntos y sin cambiar de posicion. No querian ni moverse ni romper el contacto de ese momento magico en el que rompieron las leyes de la fisica y desafiaron años de logica pura. Ella estaba enamorada. El estaba seguro de que la amaba mas que a su vida.

 _ **Ven y te explico lo que somos.**_

 _ **En nuestra habitacion.**_

 _ **Una paloma y un jilguero**_

 _ **En vuelo de estacion...**_

 _ **Emigrando al arbol del Limon.**_

 _ **Elevando un grito hasta...**_

 _ **Amanecer**_

 _ **Encima de tu piel...**_

...

Angela entro cautelosamente al pasadizo antes de la habitacion de sus amigos. No queria interrumpirlos pero eran las diez de la mañana. Tenian un asesino por atrapar, un caso por resolver, un trabajo que cuidar, una casa que arreglar y un niño que mantener.

Los vio dormidos en el piso. Sonrio moviendo la cabeza. Tenian una cama tamaño estadio de futbol y terminaron rodando por el santo suelo. Seeley se habia despertado en la noche por el frio y habia traido el edredon hacia ellos cobijandose ambos en el. Angela lo lamento mucho pero debia despertarlos.

\- Ejem... Sr. y Sra. Booth, podrian levantarse y seguir con sus vidas, por favor? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy dia y por si no se acuerdan hay un niño abajo que pregunta sin cesar por sus padres.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Vaya que sabes cocinar chico bicho! Es lo menos que esperaba despues de desmayarme de un derechazo! No creas que lo he olvidado...

Booth iba por el cuarto panqueque con miel mientras miraba fijamente a Jack que pasaba saliva a tragos. Les habia hecho el desayuno aprovechando que ya habian realizado la conexion de gas y para ir amansando a Seeley por lo de ayer. Angela se reia a mandibula batiente al recordar las tres horas que Booth permanecio en la seminconsiencia. Temperance tambien tenia un buen apetito esa mañana, terminando el segundo pan integral de tofu y brotados junto con cafe organico.

Parker Mathew estaba mirando a su padre. Algo habia escuchado en la conversacion de Angela y el Tio Jack que lo tenia intranquilo y decidio decirlo en ese momento.

\- Papa- dijo con la mirada seria y engrosando la voz como un adulto- porque no me dijiste que mi mama va a tener un bebe?

Booth escupio el cafe encima de Hodgings quien se sacudio como perro de aguas para quitarse el liquido caliente de encima. Tosio varias veces para respirar y procesar lo que habia oido. Angela se puso verde. El niño habia oido una broma que ella le habia hecho a Hodgings. Temperance fue hacia Parker y le pregunto.

\- A quien te refieres Park? A mi o a tu mama Rebecca?

\- A ti. Porque no me lo dijeron?- dijo cruzando los brazos molesto- ya soy un niño grande y entiendo estas cosas.

\- Estas... cosas?- dijo Booth alarmado- a que cosas te refieres?

Parker ondulo sus manos como habia visto hacer a Jack antes que lo sacaran de la casa. Booth cogio por el cuello a Hodgings. Le iba a desaparecer el rostro de un puñetazo.

\- Tu! Maldita sea! Hoy te mueres! Que le has dicho a mi hijo?!

Angela corrio a ponerse entre su amigo y su esposo. Temperance le cogio la cara a Seeley con la mano firme en su menton para que voltee a mirarla.

\- Mirame y calmate! De nada sirve que mates a Jack antes que nos cuente que ocurrio!

\- Ok!- dijo furioso- que hable y despues lo matare!

\- Porque siempre tienes que golpear a la gente! Tu le pegaste a mama entonces! Y me mentiste!- dijo Parker comenzando a llorar al ver la furibunda reaccion de su padre contra su querido Tio Jack.

Temperance abrazo y cargo al niño sacandolo de la cocina. Se sento en el sillon con el niño en su regazo y dejo que llorara abrazado a ella. Parker estaba asustado y confundido. Si Temperance tenia un hijo con su papa, lo seguiria queriendo? Se olvidaria de el porque ya tendria un bebe propio? Y su papa? De seguro ya no lo querria despues de lo que le dijo. Empezo a llorar mas fuerte mientras la antropologa lo abrazaba y lo mecia tratando de calmarlo. Decidio hablar con el. Era un niño inteligente y podria entender que todo habia sido un terrible y mayusculo malentendido.

\- Parker de donde sacaste la idea de que estoy embarazada?

\- Angela y Tio Jack dijeron que si ustedes se la pasaban asi- y volvio a gesticular con las manos- tendrias un bebe muy pronto. Ya no me vas a querrer si tienes un bebe?- le dijo con la mirada triste y sus pequeños ojuelos pardos llenos de lagrimas- mi papa ya no ira a verme?

\- Oh Parker las cosas no tienen porque ser asi!- le dijo sonriendole y dandole un beso en la frente- recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te perdiste ayer en la habitacion secreta de esta casa? Tu eres el unico niño al que he decidido amar como si fuera mi hijo biologico. Y no estoy embarazada- "O al menos eso espero" Penso recordando la noche anterior- tu padre no me golpeo. Tuve un problema con la comisario del pueblo y ese fue el resultado de intentar arreglar las cosas con violencia.

\- Pero papa si iba a golpear a Tio Jack! Yo le vi la cara! Estaba muy enfadado!

\- Si, es posible pero el debe resolverlo con Tio Jack. Tu lo acusaste de algo que ya te habiamos explicado como ocurrio. Ambos deben disculparse. Tu por acusarlo y el por el mal ejemplo.

Un portazo resuena en toda la casa. Temperance mueve la cabeza frunciendo los labios. Esta segura que fue Seeley saliendo como un huracan de la casa. Regresa a la cocina con el niño de la mano y ve a sus amigos muy avergonzados sentados en la mesa del comedor.

\- Cariño, Booth se fue. Le pidio disculpas a Jack y dijo que necesitaba salir a tomar aire. Creo que mas bien salio a buscar pelea por algun lado.

\- Temperance lo siento. Pense que Park ya estaba dormido y empezamos a bromear con Angela. No queria hacerte sentir mal, amigo- dijo colocandose al nivel del niño y mirandolo a los ojos- fue solo una broma.

\- Si, mama ya me explico pero tengo una duda Tio Jack.

\- Dime amigo, lo que quieras saber solo preguntale al Tio Jack- dijo Hodgings muy confiado de si.

\- Que significa esto?- dijo moviendo las manos ondulantemente como habia visto realizar al entomologo.

\- Buena suerte Tio Jack- dijo Angela al ver que su novio palidecia de repente- y piensa bien que le vas a decir porque sino Seeley Booth te hara añicos con mi venia y permiso y ademas la de Brennan. Los dejamos solos muchachos. Vamos a impedir que el padre del niño destroce este pueblo.

...

Booth caminaba rapidamente por el pueblo. Se notaba en sus pasos demasiado firmes que estaba muy enojado pero en realidad lo estaba consigo mismo. Parker tenia razon. Siempre trataba de resolver todo con la fuerza. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo por el trabajo, la milicia y su rango de francotirador. Nunca habia sido bueno hablando o teniendo paciencia con alguien. Solo con dos personas podia hacerlo y suponia que habia defraudado a ambas. Su hijo lo acusaba de ser un golpeador y ella de seguro estaria pensando con quien diablos se le ocurrio comprometerse.

\- Eh Kent! Muy temprano para estar furioso, no?

Seeley volteo a mirar quien le hacia el mordaz comentario y vio a Steven Collins yendo hacia el tronando los dedos. Justo lo que necesitaba. Alguien con quien descargar su rabia.

\- No creo que te importe. Eres Steven Collins. El eterno enamorado platonico de Temperance en la secundaria.

\- Y quien te dice que solo fue platonico, Kent? Dime si no es cierto que tiene un lunar rojo en el muslo derecho? Y muy arriba...

Collins se dio cuenta del puñetazo cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Lo embistio por la cintura haciendolo caer de espaldas. Apenas lo tuvo enfrente Booth le dio de puñetazos hasta cansarse. No le dio tiempo ni de responder. Estaba tan molesto, dolido, decepcionado y rabioso que solo cuando Temperance y Angela lo sujetaron una de cada brazo para levantarlo de encima de Collins, se dio cuenta que lo habia desmayado a golpes.

\- Ya! Ya basta! Basta!- le dijo Temperance empujandolo a dos manos hasta la camioneta- calmate de una buena vez! Ya! Hasta aqui llego! No aguanto mas! Me ire con Jack y Angela hoy mismo si no te controlas en este instante!

La rabia se le paso como ensalmo. Ella se iria? Lo dejaria? Esta vez no podia culparla. Tenia muy buenas razones para hacerlo. Y Parker? Seguro no querria ni hablarle. Lo habia asustado con esa escena en la cocina. Estaba perdiendo a las dos unicas personas que le importaban en el mundo.

\- Tempe... yo...

\- Sube a la camioneta! Voy a llamar a Kevin Dupuy... otra vez. Si hubiera sabido esto antes jamas me casaba contigo!

Eso fue devastador para Booth. No asumio que ella seguia el juego del encubierto. Penso que lo decia en serio. Subio a la camioneta en la parte de atras y se sento cogiendose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras reposaba los codos en sus rodillas. "Eres un perfecto idiota. La tenias. La tuviste. La perdiste. La historia de tu vida. De seguro pedira que me reasignen una vez concluido el caso. Y mi hijo? Le contara a su madre todo lo que paso y le prohibira verme hasta los 21 años. Quiza no quiera verme mas ahora que sabe de mis accesos de colera. Los perdiste Seeley. Quiza no eres tan diferente a tu padre despues de todo"

Angela se dio cuenta de la actitud extraña de Booth y saco en limpio una cosa. Lo que ella pensara de el era mas importante que cualquier cosa. Su opinion le pesaba mas que el mundo entero. Se acerco a su amiga mientras esta llamaba al Dr. Dupuy.

\- Brennan, le dijiste a Booth que estas siguiendo el guion de la operacion encubierta? Porque no creo que las lagrimas que estoy viendo sean parte del plan.

Temperance le paso el telefono a Angela y fue inmediatamente a la camioneta. Abrio la puerta del asiento trasero y lo vio en la misma posicion: con la cabeza gacha y la vida por los suelos.

\- Seeley? Estas bien? Que ocurre?- le pregunto ella colocando una mano en su cabello y la otra en su hombro, sentandose a su lado.

\- Perdoname por no ser un hombre adecuado para ti. Apenas termine el caso pedire mi reasignacion. No es necesario que duermas en la misma habitacion conmigo. Me ire al estudio de la primera planta. Dormire ahi.

\- De que estas hablando?- le dijo asustada de su reaccion- Porque te vas a ir? Estas terminando conmigo? Pero ayer dijiste...

\- Ustedes son un buen par de tontos. Eso es lo que son- dijo Angela entendiendolo todo despues de terminar la conversacion con Dupuy- ella esta siguiendo la operacion encubierta Bobby- le dijo enfatizando el nombre- el cree que todo lo que dijiste fue en serio. Tienen serios problemas de comunicacion. Les recomiendo una terapia via skype con Sweets.

\- Eso creiste? Que hablaba en serio?- le dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Crei que ibas a dejarme. Y esta vez con todo el derecho del mundo.

\- Seeley... eres un tonto- le dijo ella sonriendo y abrazandolo- no voy a dejarte. Ya lo hablamos antes y quedamos en algo, recuerdas? Angela tiene razon si necesitas una terapia y debes disculparte con Parker por la escena que hiciste en casa. Tienes que hablar conmigo antes de imaginarte cosas.

\- Lo se. Llamare a Sweets apenas regrese a casa.

Lo que ellos no sabian es que el psicologo acababa de estacionar frente a la casa de los Kent. No iba a perderse la oportunidad de verlos interactuar como una familia. Maximo ahora que estaba reescribiendo su libro y la ocasion le venia como anillo al dedo. Ademas habia llegado hasta sus oidos la anecdota picante del Angelatron. Se presentaria como David Kent, primo de Robert y solterito codiciado.

El Dr. Kevin Dupuy y la comisario Katherine Morris llegaron a la escena del crimen. El primero a llevarse al hospital a Collins y la segunda a llevarse a Bobby a la comisaria.

\- Oye tu si tienes problemas de ira!- le dijo la comisario al verle la cara a Collins- Dupuy es un buen medico pero no es un mago para arreglar el desastre que le hiciste en la cara!

\- Fue en legitima defensa- dijo Temperance- Collins venia a golpearlo sin motivo alguno.

\- Entiendo que defiendas a tu marido, Temperance- dijo Katherine de manera comprensiva- pero le has visto la cara a Steven? Parece una mascara de halloween!

\- Collins me provoco diciendome algo que me saco totalmente de mis casillas - dijo recordando el comentario intimo acerca de su novia- reconozco que se me paso la mano pero la pelea fue de dos y siempre uno lleva la peor parte.

\- Te recuerdo que eres un agente del FBI. No puedes masacrar a un ciudadano porque te saca de quicio! Es la ultima advertencia que te doy o te proceso en la comisaria con tu verdadero nombre. Por Dios ya saben algo del asesinato? O siguen jugando a la luna de miel? Necesito respuestas antes de que aparezca otro cadaver!


	10. Chapter 10

Parker mira a ambos adultos con una cara de fastidio, confusion y aburrimiento. Esta harto de historias de abejas, escarabajos y demas bichos rastreros aparte de una explicacion de como las personas son dominadas por sus emociones e impulsos. Jack suda como caballo de carrera y Lance lanza palabras tecnicas a diestra y siniestra. Parker se sube al sillon para ver por la ventana. Ve llegar la SUV negra de su padre y va corriendo a su encuentro pssando como un rayo entre Hodgings y Sweets que seguian con sus peroratas.

\- Papi!- grita corriendo hacia el- lo siento papi!- el niño lo abraza y el lo levanta en brazos.

\- Perdoname hijo. No debi asustarte asi. Voy a llamar a Sweets para una terapia. Voy a controlar mi temperamento por ti y por Temperance.

\- Papi, el Tio Sweets esta en la casa- le dice rodando los ojos aburrido- con el tio Jack. Me estaban explicando acerca de aves, abejas y sexo.

\- QUE TE ESTABAN EXPLICANDO QUE?!- dice abriendo los ojos al maximo.

\- Seeley... lo acabas de prometer- le dice Temperance colocandose frente a el- de seguro hay una buena razon para eso asi que deja de montar en colera que se te va a reventar la vena del cuello. Vamos Park- le dice tomando en brazos al pequeño- deja que tu padre se serene para entrar a la casa... y hablo en serio esta vez Seeley Booth.

Booth se queda en el patio intentando controlarse mientras Angela pasa a su lado sin poder aguantarse la risa.

\- Primera vez que veo un leon domado y amaestrado por un niño pequeño y una fragil mujer... jajajajaja! Te encontraste con la horma de tus zapatos! Tu hijo y ella! Jajajaja!

\- Angela... entra a la casa... te lo pido como amigo...

\- Ay bombon!- le dice pellizcandole la mejilla- te vas a volver gatito faldero.

\- No lo creo- le dice muy convencido de si mismo - pero si podria cambiar por ellos. Y solo con ellos. No puedo dejar tampoco la imagen de agente del FBI rudo y al mando pero si puedo ser tolerante. Menos con el bocon de tu novio...

\- Si Jack lo ha dicho no ha sido con mala intencion, ricura- le dice sonriendo- el nene le pregunto y el trato de explicarlo lo mas suave y decente que pudo. Es cientifico igual que tu novia. No es facil bajar a la simplicidad de un niño.

Jack y Lance estan delante de Temperance explicando atropelladamente que le querian decir a Parker. Ella los mira con cara de perplejidad sentada en el sillon de la sala. Porque se complicaban tanto?

\- Parker, hijo, ven un momento- lo llama y el nene viene corriendo a sentarse en su regazo- entendiste algo de lo que te explicaron los Tios Hodgings y Sweets?

\- Nada. Y son aburridos- dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño como ella.

\- Tu querias saber que significa la gesticulacion con las manos que hizo Tio Jack, no es cierto?

\- Si- dijo el niño volviendo a hacerlo- que significa?

\- Significa tener relaciones sexuales- le dice sin mas preambulo.

\- Ahhh. Mi profesora de ciencia y salud nos explico eso y mi mami Rebecca tambien. Eso era todo?

\- Si. Eso era todo- le dice sonriendole- ahora puedes volver a jugar. Te llamare mas tarde para el almuerzo.

\- Si mami- le dice bajandose de un salto y corriendo hacia el patio trasero- los adultos se complican mucho, pero ella no. Es mas divertida- piensa corriendo a tomar la pelota de basquet que dejo en el piso. Va a encestar y una cara conocida se interpone entre el y el aro de la canasta. Es Bryan Kemps Jr.

...

\- Si no saben explicarse con el, no lo confundan mas por favor- les dice Temperance a unos asombrados entomologo y psicologo- ya bastante tiene con todo lo que esta pasando a su alrededor.

\- Se lo dijiste asi... a boca de jarro- dice Sweets pasmado- y te entendio perfectamente.

\- Es un niño inteligente. Capta rapido los conceptos y relaciona la informacion. Sabe sacar conclusiones. Salvando la barrera genetica podria facilmente pasar por hijo mio. Y aqui se acabo la discusion. Entendieron?

\- Oye Brennan, serenate! Los estas retando peor que a Parker! A alguien le gusta mucho la representacion de mama autoritaria- le dice Angela medio en broma medio en serio ingresando con Booth a la cocina- aca el agente del FBI ya se calmo y creo que desea hablar contigo... a solas- le dice dandole un empujon con el codo.

\- Primero lo primero- dice Booth mirando a los dos causantes de su disgusto- quien le hablo a Parker acerca de aves, abejas y demas?

Jack y Lance señalan a Temperance sin perdida de tiempo. No quieren que su amigo estrelle sus cabezas una con la otra en un arranque de colera de esos que suele tener.

\- TU?!- le dice con la boca abierta.

\- Si. Ya le explique. Ya lo entendio. Ya se acabo la discusion- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos firmemente. Jack y Lance retrocedieron un paso al mismo tiempo. No querian estar en la zona de choque de un leon y una tigresa de bengala.

Booth le sostiene la mirada. No esta feliz con esos temas tocados tan colectivamente cuando se trata de su hijo. Sabe que ella es muy directa y prefiere saber exactamente que le dijo.

\- Ok. Solo una pregunta. No te negaras a que haga solo una pregunta- le dice acercandose sin bajar la mirada. El entomologo pasa saliva y el psicologo retrocede otro paso buscando donde refugiarse. Angela los mira desde el kitchen sentada en una de las sillas tomando una taza de cafe. Sabe en que acabara ese duelo.

\- Pregunta- le dice cruzando los brazos y sin moverse un centimetro de su sitio.

\- Que le dijiste textualmente?- le dice casi al frente de ella clavando sus iris pardos en las pupilas azules de ella que le sostiene la mirada con la misma intensidad.

\- Le dije que significaba tener relaciones sexuales. Satisfecho?- le dice desafiante y adelantando el rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios.

\- Todavia no- le dice el acabando con el minimo espacio que habia entre ellos- ahora si.

Hodgings y Sweets salen casi corriendo de la cocina. De buena se salvaron. Angela los sigue caminando despacio con la taza de cafe en la mano dandole espacio a ese par para que terminen con un beso que parece no tener duracion definida.

...

\- Hola Kent- dice el niño con una pelota de futbol en la mano- sabes jugar soccer?

\- No me interesa jugar contigo Kemps- le dice Parker encestando por encima del muchacho- mejor vete de aqui. Mi papa y mis tios estan en casa y no quiero que se peleen con tu padre otra vez.

\- Mi papa me obligo a golpearte. Lo siento mucho. No debi hacerlo. Me disculpo contigo.

Parker deja caer la pelota y lo mira desconfiado. Sera verdad lo que Kemps dice? O es solo un nuevo truco para golpearlo?

\- Porque te disculpas? Tu padre no lo haria con mi mama- le dice razonando en los acontecimientos ocurridos- porque tu si?

\- Porque yo si se que esta bien y que esta mal, aunque a veces el me confunda- le dice Kemps encogiendose de hombros- mi mama dijo que estuvo mal lo que hice pero que lo que hizo tu padre fue peor. Mi papa tambien le pega a veces a mi mama y eso me llena de rabia. Quiero crecer rapido para devolverle todos los golpes que le ha dado. Tu y yo tenemos el mismo problema, Kent. Por eso hago las paces contigo. Porque entiendes lo que me sucede y...

\- Pa.. Mathew? Que haces con el niño Kemps?- le dice Temperance alarmada. Habia salido al patio a preguntarle si deseaba salir a comer o quedarse en casa- que haces aqui Bryan Jr? A que has venido?

\- A disculparme Sra. Kent. Con Mathew y con usted- dice el niño con la cabeza baja - lo que hice estuvo mal y lo siento. Vine porque queria saber si Mathew queria jugar soccer conmigo pero si usted no quiere me puedo ir.

\- Acepto tus disculpas Bryan- le dice Temperance colocando una mano en el hombro del niño Kemps- tu que dices Matty?

\- Yo tambien Bryan- le dice extendiendole la mano que el muchacho estrecha sonriendo- podemos jugar mami? Podemos?

"La misma cara de su padre- piensa Temperance moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo- sera mejor que le diga a Seeley que Matty encontro un buen amigo"

\- Pueden jugar aqui en el patio. Les traere refresco y barras de granola.

\- Kent que es granola?- le dice Bryan viendo entrar a la casa a Temperance.

\- Solo cometelas. Son barras alimenticias pero saben a tierra. Mi mami siempre me las da y yo les pongo chocolate o miel. Despues que las traiga entramos a la cocina y sacamos el pote de miel. Con eso si saben bien- dice Mathew pateando la pelota contra la pared y parandola de rebote- el que mete menos goles se come la granola sola!

...

\- Asi que ahora eres mi primo? Y soltero codiciado? Eso le va a encantar a Daisy...

Estan sentados en la sala de la casa de los Kent. Angela, Jack, Lance y Seeley. Solo faltaba Temperance que habia salido al patio a hablar con Parker.

\- Vamos Robert no seas bocon- le dice Sweets en su faceta de David Kent- es solo por el trabajo encubierto.

\- En el cual tu no estas incluido, David- le dice Booth riendose- has venido a utilizarnos como una familia de ratas de laboratorio para tu libro. Me niego rotundamente.

\- Oh por favor Seeley! Que otra oportunidad tendre de verlos asi?

\- Espera que me case con Temperance y me lleve a vivir con nosotros a Parker en custodia compartida. Solo seran seis meses mas supongo. No pienso pasarme la vida en Broadstone. No veo las horas de volver a Washington!

\- Casarse? Tu ya estas pasando a ligas mayores! Y ya le dijiste a Brennan que se va a casar contigo?- le dice Angela muy divertida con la noticia ya que cree que son los sueños locos de Booth.

\- Ya me dijo que si, si a eso te refieres- le dice Booth sonriendo con ironia.

\- La Dra. Brennan acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio?- dice Sweets con la boca abierta- de algo me he perdido aqui!

\- De mucho te has perdido, muchacho- dice Jack recostandose en el sillon pasando un brazo por los hombros de Angela- pero para redimirte ayudanos a resolver el homicidio.

Temperance solo escucha la ultima parte de lo que dice Jack. No se imagina que todos en la sala ya saben de su futuro enlace con el suertudo agente del FBI que le sonrie al verla llegar.

\- Mientras no lo resolvamos estamos varados aqui Bobby- le dice Temperance con una cerveza fria en la mano la cual le alcanza a su novio y coloca tres mas en la mesa de centro de la sala para sus invitados- aqui tienen chicos- luego regresa a la cocina a llevarle sus bocadillos y refresco a los niños. Sweets la sigue con la mirada.

\- Interesante- dice Sweets tomando un trago- la Dra. Brennan esta muy comoda en su faceta de ama de casa y mama... asumo que tambien con la de esposa. Que me dices Bobby?

\- Que cierres el pico, Dave- le dice Seeley con una sonrisa forzada- o rompere mi promesa de no violencia contigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola nuevamente! Les pido mil disculpas por dejarlos sin explicacion de un momento a otro y lamento mucho haber dejado abruptamente todas mis historias pero tuve muchos problemas de salud y solo queria descansar. Ahora empezare a actualizar mas seguido. Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Hodgings volvio a la habitacion secreta detras de la pared. Como buen conspiranoico, tenia que estudiarla y analizarla para saber con que intenciones se habia construido y sobre todo quien habia sido su habitante y huesped. Porque construir una habitacion al lado de otra?

Ingreso y empezo a recopilar informacion. No era dificil darse cuenta que era una habitacion de niña y los libros de Julio Verne indicaban que los padres le cultivaron la imaginacion tanto como pudieron. Tal vez porque no salia mucho al exterior? Porque la mantenian oculta?

\- Te gusta la habitacion del panico? - le bromeo Booth recostado en el umbral.

\- Mas que del panico seria del secreto - le contesto el entomologo revisando los estantes y los libros - aqui escondieron a alguien por largo tiempo. Lo peor es que era una niña.

\- Cada vez odio mas este pueblo - dijo Booth moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de desagrado - quien puede encerrar a su hija en su habitacion indefinidamente y porque?

\- Y quien colocaria una puerta aqui y porque?

Jack señala una puerta detras del estante Booth se acerca y trata de forzarla primero con la manija y luego empujandola con el hombro. Nada.

\- Esto se pone cada vez mas escabroso. Apartate Jack. Voy a derribarla... - se prepara para impactar contra la puerta pero escucha los gritos de su hijo dentro de la casa.

\- Es Parker! - dice Jack bajando por la escaleras seguido por Seeley.

Habia ocurrido lo siguiente.

En el patio, Matty y Bryan Jr. comian las barras de granola recubiertas en miel con todo deleite. Bryan recordo algo y decidio preguntar.

\- Y no te ha asustado la niña? - le dijo Kemps dandole otro mordisco a la barra.

\- Niña? Que niña? - dijo Matty intrigado.

\- Hay una leyenda que dice que en esta casa habita el fantasma de una niña asesinada por sus padres en una habitacion secreta - le dice el chico Kemps algo temeroso - a mi me daria escalofrios vivir aqui.

A Matty se le cayo la granola de las manos y corrio dentro de la casa a buscar a su mama dejando a Kemps sorprendido y sentado en el porche.

\- MAMA! MAMA! VEN RAPIDO! - grito entrando a la cocina.

Temperance corrio desde la sala donde estaba sentada conversando con sus amigos hasta la cocina creyendo que habia peleado de nuevo con Kemps. Los demas la siguieron para encontrar al niño.

\- Bryan sabe que paso en la habitacion secreta! Ven para que te lo cuente!

\- Bryan? - dijo su padre frunciendo el ceño - Bryan Kemps hijo?

\- Si. Estaban jugando en el patio... el chico vino a disculparse, Seeley- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho al ver que empezaba a molestarse - y han jugado soccer tranquilamente, sin problemas. Si salimos todos el niño se asustara. Dejame manejarlo.

\- Esta bien - dijo Booth serenandose y tomando su mano entre las suyas - a ver que informacion nos puede dar el muchacho. Yo seguire buscando pistas en la habitacion con los demas.

\- Seguro Cariño! - dijo Angela poniendose de pie de un salto - voy a buscar mi camara inmediatamente!

\- Veremos que ocurrio en esa habitacion, Temperance. Luego Sweets nos dara un perfil psicologico de lo que paso para que mantivieran encerrada a una niña por tanto tiempo - dijo Jack colocandose los guantes esteriles.

\- Sin olvidar el asesinato que nos mantiene prisioneros en Broadstone - concluyo Booth - con casi todo el equipo aqui, debemos resolver e irnos lo mas rapido posible... te recuerdo que hay una boda por preparar - le dijo sonriendo.

Temperance se acerco y le planto un beso con mucho futuro delante de todos sus amigos para salir inmediatamente con Parker y hablar con Bryan Jr. que estaba algo asustado por la reaccion de Matty y penso que su mama venia a regañarlo.

\- Sra. Kent yo no le hice nada! - dijo Bryan levantandose y colocando sus manos delante de el en actitud defensiva. "Pobre muchacho- penso ella -creera que voy a enfurecer por algo que dijo Matty. Tengo que calmarlo para que confie y pueda decirme la historia de esta casa"

\- Calmate Bryan - le dijo en tono conciliador y colocando su mano en el hombro del niño - se que no paso nada. Solo quiero saber la historia que le ibas a contar a Matty.

\- Es una historia de terror, Sra. Kent. No queria asustarlo - dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- pero a mi si me daria mucho miedo dormir ahi. Voy a contarle lo que escuche decir a la gente del pueblo.

\- Te escuchamos Bryan - Temperance se sento al lado del niño junto con Matty.

\- Los dueños de la casa ya eran mayores pero tuvieron una nena algo rara que ocultaron desde el nacimiento. No la sacaban de la casa e incluso negaron su existencia pero cuando llamaron al doctor de otro pueblo para que atendiera el parto, todos en el pueblo se enteraron que habian tenido un bebe. Ellos seguian negandolo. Incluso sus hijos lo negaban. Pero la nena cantaba siempre al amanecer. Ellos decian que era un disco pero sus vecinos aseguraban que era una voz de niña y no una grabacion. La hija menor de los dueños de la casa contrajo matrimonio con un joven del pueblo y su hermano lo golpeo porque no aprobaba esa boda. Pasaron unos dias hasta que un dia ya no habian mas cantos por la mañana y los señores siempre estaban tristes. Unos meses despues murieron de tristeza al saber que su hija huyo de su hogar pues se llevaba muy mal con su esposo. Desde esa fecha nadie mas habito esta casa por miedo al fantasma.

\- Y el hermano de la mujer que huyo es el Dr. Kevin Dupuy, no es cierto? - dijo Temperance armando las secuencias en su cabeza.

\- Si Sra. Kent. El es el unico que quedo de esa familia.

...

\- Pues le doy la razon al niño Kemps - dijo Angela fotografiando la habitacion - de solo saber que alguien encerro aqui por años a su propia hija, se me pone la piel de gallina.

\- Esta bendita puerta... esta muy dura... - dijo Booth tratando de abrir la puerta escondida, empujandola con el hombro mientras Jack aplicaba sus conocimientos de mecanica y algo de vida callejera forcejeando con la cerradura.

\- No fue por verguenza - dijo Sweets mirando los estantes con juguetes y libros - alguien se preocupo realmente por ella y le proveyo mas de lo necesario para que estuviera comoda. Si solo fuera por verguenza, una cama y un velador hubieran bastado pero, miren todo esto! - dijo Sweets admirando la habitacion - es una perfecta habitacion de princesa escondida. Alguien la queria...

\- La queria fuera de la vista de todos - dijo Angela - era la hija de un amor prohibido.

\- O tenia una discapacidad - dijo Sweets.

\- O ambas - dijo Temperance apareciendo en la puerta - ya oi la historia del niño Kemps y si que es escabrosa.

Un ruido de metal retorcido y madera crujiente saca a todos de la conversacion. Booth y Hodgings han logrado abrir la puerta.

\- Oh Dios mio! Esto es espeluznante! - grito Hodgings - Hay un cadaver con cadenas aqui!

Temperance se adelanta y revisa el cadaver. Efectivamente la vista es sobrecogedora pero ella evita y desconecta su parte emocional y se enfoca en su trabajo.

\- Caucasica, de sexo femenino, pelvis todavia en desarrollo, pre-puber... no tendria mas de ocho años. Tabique nasal plano, forma ovoide de craneo... tiene roto el esfenoides... abrasiones en las dos muñecas producto de las cadenas que la sujetaban... - miro el cadaver con lastima y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. No pudo continuar. Nunca le habia pasado eso. Habia visto cientos de cadaveres de niños. Algunos en la guerra y sus muertes eran mas crueles que esta pero imagino a Matty o a un hijo suyo llorando y gritando desesperado... se levanto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - hay que llevarla al Jeffersonian. Que traten los restos con cuidado - dijo saliendo rapidamemte de la habitacion. Angela fue de inmediato tras ella, seguida de Booth.

\- Cariño, que paso? - le dice colocando su mano en el brazo de su amiga que miraba por la ventana a los chicos jugar en el patio mientras las lagrimas caian en cascada. Temperance se abrazo a su amiga.

\- El niño... me conto la historia... fueron sus padres... Como alguien puede asesinar un hijo? - dijo mirando a Booth que solo la tomo en sus brazos para que llorara y se desahogara todo lo que quisiera. Le acariciaba la espalda en medio de los sollozos mientras el tenia en mente la misma pregunta. Hodgings y Sweets llegaron junto a ellos.

\- Tome muestras de sangre y de los insectos presentes - dijo Jack consternado - siempre me duele la muerte de un niño... no se pueden defender y normalmenge confian en su asesino - Angela le paso el brazo por los hombros.

\- Llamamos a Cam - dijo Sweets paseando su vista entre sus amigos y mirandolos a todos - el equipo del FBI y del Jefersonian estaran aqui en cuarenta minutos y con respecto al otro cadaver... es otra compañera tuya de preparatoria, Temperance. Es Gabrielle Collins.

Temperance volteo inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre.

\- Hay mas - dijo Jack - el cadaver fue encontrado hace unos dias pero la fecha de muerte es de hace...

\- Dos años - dijo Temperance convencida.

\- Pues si, son dos años desde la fecha de muerte. Como lo sabias? - dijo Sweets asombrado.

\- Es la ex- esposa de Steven Collins. Se rumorea en el pueblo que ella lo abandono hace dos años - resoplo frustrada - ahora sabemos que jamas dejo el pueblo.

\- Tengo que interrogar a Collins como principal sospechoso y empezar a reunir pistas - dijo Booth - ahora tenemos dos crimenes de los cuales ocuparnos. Cada uno mas tetrico que el otro.

\- Que pueblito por Dios! - dijo Angela - no me extrañaria que alguien se encuentre conspirando contra nosotros en este momento.

\- Llamare a Katherine para informarle la identidad y que nos facilite lo relacionado con la desaparicion de Gabrielle - dijo Temperance soltando a su prometido y llendo al telefono fijo.

\- No! - dijo Angela impidiendole levantar el fono con una mano - si se lo dices por este telefono la operadora de la central se lo comentara al circulo de chismosas, recuerdas?

\- La llamare al movil entonces y le pedire que venga por el caso, sin dar mayor informacion. Sabemos que por la dichosa central este pueblo es un hervidero de chismes.

\- Utilicemoslo a nuestro favor- dijo Sweets - algo debio escuchar la operadora. Debemos averiguar quienes de tus condiscipulas eran las mas cercanas a Gabrielle Collins y si sabian de sus planes de fuga.

\- Hay algo mas - dijo Temperance - Gabrielle era hermana de Kevin Dupuy.

\- O sea que el medico que le va a arreglar la cara a Collins es el hermano de la victima? - dijo Jack - te imaginas tener al malnacido que golpeaba a tu hermana enteramente a tu disposicion? Yo lo mato!

\- Eso lo se de primera mano, Jack - dijo Seeley frotandose la quijada - Sweets acompañame a la clinica! Espero que Dupuy sea todo un profesional o tendremos otro cadaver en unas horas!

\- Esto es como la pelicula "Los niños del maiz" Todo un pueblo enteramente malvado! - dijo Angela.


	12. Chapter 12

Cam termina con las muestras en el Jeffersonian. Esta asqueada por lo que ha encontrado pero debe llamar inmediatamente a su equipo para informar de todo. Llama por Skype a Temperance y le responde inmediatamente.

\- Dra. Saroyan, que tal? - le dice tomando una cerveza frente a la computadora ante el asombro de Cam - tenemos novedades?

\- No tantas como las que estoy viendo - dice mientras Booth le da un beso a su prometida en plena pantalla para luego dirigirse a su amiga - hola Camille! Que nos tienes?

\- Muchas interrogantes en la cabeza y algo de curiosidad - dice sonriendo profesionalmente al ver que Seeley tiene de la cintura a Temperance sentados en el sofa - Pero vamos al caso, las muestras de sangre dieron como resultado algo mas escabroso de lo que nos habiamos imaginado. Endogamia... y sindrome de Down.

\- O sea que no es hija de los esposos Collins - dijo Angela viendo trabajar a los tecnicos del FBI y del Jeffersonian en la habitacion del panico - entonces de quien es?

\- Los aelos son identicos con los de Gabrielle Collins, es su hija - dice Cam moviendo la cabeza y ya que solo tenia un hermano...

\- Eso es incesto! - dijo Booth asqueado - por eso la ocultaban!

\- Por eso Bryan Dupuy golpeo a Steven Collins - dijo Jack poniendo a trabajar su mente conspiranoica - estaba loco de celos porque Gabrielle se casaba.

\- Muy bien. Quien mato a la hija de los hermanos Dupuy y porque? - dijo Sweets - y quien mato a Gabrielle Collins?

\- Eso, mi estimado Sweets, es lo que tenemos que averiguar- dice la forense - y por cierto, que haces tu en Broadstone?

\- Oh bueno, yo... es que...

\- Lance?! - Daisy aparece por la oficina de Cam - donde rayos estas? Me dijiste que tenias un caso interesantisimo de estudio y qie volverias en una semana! Porque estas en el caso de Broadstone?

\- Si primo Dave - dice Seeley reconstandose en el sillon con Temperance - que haces en Broadstone?

\- Primo Dave? - dice Daisy acercandose a la pantalla - te fuiste de encubierto y ni siquiera tuviste la amabilidad de decirmelo! Preferiste mentirme!

\- No! Daisy! Las cosas no son exactamente asi! - gime el psicologo ante la risa solapada de las dos parejas presentes.

\- Me voy a Broadstone en este mismo momento! - grita Daisy desde el Jeffersonian.

\- NOOOOOOO! - gritan a coro con el psicologo todos los presentes.

\- Le recuerdo que si abandona el Jeffersonian Srta. Wick, no volvere a requerirla jamas! - la amenaza Temperance desde Broadstone.

\- Pero Dra. Brennan... - dice Daisy haciendo puchero.

\- Es mi ultima palabra. Adios - dice cortando la llamada con el instituto y tirandose hacia atras en el sillon en los brazos de Seeley - no creo que venga despues de eso, no es cierto?

\- Pues creo que no, preciosa - dice Seeley besandola en la nariz - la amenazaste como toda una profesional. Y tu - dice volteando hacia Sweets - ve pensando en que le regalaras porque no te perdonara facilmente.

\- Un anillo de compromiso estaria bien - dice Hodgings riendo - es el justo castigo para tu mentira.

\- A quien estan castigando? A Sweets o a Daisy? - dice Angela sarcastica - si yo fuera Daisy no los buenos dias te daria al volverte a ver... tu que dices cariño? - le pregunta a Temperance.

\- En primer lugar jamas me hubiera fijado en Sweets...

La risa de Seeley y Hodgings empequeñece mas al pobre psicologo qie esta a punto de llorar de pena y tristeza, situacion que es detectada por Brennan que cambia el discurso que pensaba dar en contra de Lance.

\- ... pero eso solo seria en base a mi juicio en su apariencia fisica. El Dr. Sweets es un hombre con muchas cualidades deseables para una mujer: es comprensivo, paciente, tolerante y siempre entiende el porque de las acciones y los mecanismos subyacentes de las emociones. Eso compensa enormemente el hecho de no ser macho alfa. Despues de conocerlo y si sus caracteristicas me fueran atrayentes, daria como resultado una relacion monogama o por lo menos sexual.

Seeley escupio la cerveza que tomaba. Habia escuchado bien?

\- Que?! Acabas de decir que tendrias una relacion o te acostarias con Sweets?!

\- Si fuera Daisy Wick, si - dice la antropologa - pero soy Temperance Brennan y te amo a ti - dice atrayendolo por el polo y besandolo frente a sus amigos - esa demostracion de afecto publico es suficiente para tranquilizarte o necesitas algo mas?

\- Si vas a darme algo mas, mejor subimos a la habitacion - dice siguiendo el beso.

\- Hey gente! Hay dos cadaveres esperandonos, recuerdan? - dice Angela sacandolos de su burbuja personal - por la noche pueden retozar y hacerse todos los arrumacos que quieran pero ahora, a trabajar!

...

\- Wow! Y a todas estas personas dirige tu mama?! - dijo sorprendido Bryan hijo al ver a todos los tecnicos llegando y entrando a la casa - es impresionante!

\- Sip. Mi mami es la jefa aqui y mi papi dirige a los de FBI - dijo sin darse cuenta de su infidencia - ellos son el centro y el cerebro de la operacion.

\- Tu papa no es periodista? Porque dirige a los del FBI?

Matty se da cuenta de su error y trata de enmendarse. Sabe que la operacion encubierta es importante para llegar a descubrir al asesino y no desea estropear el trabajo de sus padres

\- El les da las pistas que obtiene en sus reportajes para que envien a los agentes. Trabaja con ellos hace tiempo. Asi conocio a mi mami en el Jeffersonian, por un reportaje que involucraba un cadaver y solo mi mama pudo resolverlo con su equipo - dijo orgulloso.

\- En ese tiempo no era tu mama, ni estaba casada con tu padre - acoto Bryan.

\- Si pero eso no impide que me sienta orgulloso de ella - dice Matty pateando la pelota que cae en el estomago de Lance alias David Kent sacandole el aire.

\- Lo siento Tio Sweets! - dice Matty corriendo hacia el psicologo - estas bien?

\- Oh no asustes a la criatura, Dave! - dice Angela viendo como Lance cae doblado al pasto - no te preocupes, pequeño tigre en un rato recobrara el aire - dice revolviendole el rizado cabello - y este chico guapo es...?

\- Bryan - dice con un hilo de voz y mas colorado que un camaron al oirse llamar "chico guapo" por la linda señora que sale de la casa de los Kent - mucho gusto, señora.

\- Que educado muchacho! - dice Angela con una sonrisa pellizcamdole la mejilla - apuesto a que tienes a las chicas de la escuela locas por ti!

\- Angie deja de intimidar puberes - le dice su marido saliendo de la casa con su traje de campo de entomologia - hola! Soy Jack, Tio de Matty y primo de Temperance - le dice estrechandole la mano al niño - tu eres...

\- Bryan Kemps hijo - dice Seeley saliendo de la casa - el niño que agredio a Matty hace unas semanas instigado por su padre - dijo colocandose delante del chico que le sostenia la mirada con rabia - mi esposa me dijo que viniste a hacer las paces con mi hijo.

\- Asi es señor Kent - le dijo el muchacho conteniendose a duras penas - yo si reconozco mis errores y los corrijo.

\- Es propio de un buen hombre hacerlo - le dice Seeley sabiendo a que se referia el niño Kemps - yo ya inicie una terapia de control de ira y le pedi perdon a mi esposa y a mi hijo - suavizo su mirada con el niño y le puso una mano en el hombro - todos podemos cambiar si nos proponemos hacerlo y sobre todo si amamos a las personas por las cuales deseamos cambiar.

\- Es cierto - dijo el niño - pero hay personas que no pueden cambiar.

\- No hijo - le dice Seeley mirandolo a los ojos - hay personas que no QUIEREN cambiar y gracias a Dios ni tu ni yo somos de esos - le palmea el hombro al muchacho - voy a llevar a Matty a comer junto con sus tios, deseas venir?

\- Si Bryan,vamos! - dice Matty viendo dudar a su amigo - te gusta la pizza?

\- Claro que si! - dice sonriendo y relamiendose - le agradezco la invitacion Sr. Kent.

\- De nada muchacho - le dice Seeley abriendo la puerta de la SUV - voy a despedirme de tu madre. A ella le traremos un delivery - dice sonriendo.

Seeley va hacia Temperance que esta dirigiendo al equipo de recuperacion, vestida ya con el enterizo azul marino del Jeffersonian y la abraza besandola enfrente de todos los tecnicos e internos de ambas instituciones que se quedan paralizados al ver la escena pero luego aplauden y silban en señal de aceptacion.

\- Kent a tus padres los quieren mucho sus compañeros, no? - dice asombrado al ver como la gente los felicita y se alegra por ellos.

\- Si - dice sonriendo - los querian ver juntos desde hace tiempo.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Sweets y Booth ingresan al consultorio de Kevin Dupuy. Dejaron a su familia almorzando en el restaurant y tambien le dieron a Jack las llaves de la SUV para que llegaran a casa. Fueron a la casa de Collins y la vecina les indico que Steven regreso en la ambulancia de Dupuy, mareado y debil por la perdida de sangre. Steven Collins esta de regreso en su casa y vivo, asi que el doctor no es psicopata o tonto, por lo menos. Booth se adelanta y abre la puerta del consultorio.

\- Sr. Kent! Que hace aqui? Acabo de enviar a Steven a su casa con descanso medico de tres dias... por poco y el hombre le ve la cara a Dios.

\- Venia a disculparme con el pero veo que llegue tarde - le dice urdiendo un plan. Ya que Steven esta vivo, no es necesario descubrir todavia su identidad encubierta - le presento a mi primo David Kent.

\- Mucho gusto - Kevin le da la mano a Sweets y este se da cuenta que esta sudorosa y algo nervioso en presencia de Seeley pues tambien esquiva su mirada - se trae a toda la familia a Broadstone?

\- No. Vengo a realizar unos estudios locales, soy minerologo y de tanto en tanto, voy a los pueblos para verificar la salubridad del agua potable. Como Bobby estaba aqui, bueno... me dije, porque no Broadstone?

\- Y no tienen algun primo que se llame Clark? - dice Dupuy intentando hacer una broma.

\- Si pero es dificil contactarse con el porque siempre esta volando - dice Seeley sonriendo ante la cara de desconcierto del doctor - usted sabe como son los pilotos comerciales...

\- Ahhh! Clark Kent... volando... superman y aviones... buena broma Dr. Dupuy! - dice Sweets entendiendo tarde el mensaje.

\- La broma la hice yo, Dave - le dice Seeley señalando a Dupuy que intentaba ocultar con su cuerpo algo en la camilla - que paso en la camilla?

\- Ehhh... nada. Solo la sangre de Steven y debo higienizar el consultorio, si me disculpan - dice intentando que se retiren.

\- Sabes Kev - le dice Seeley adelantandose hasta la camilla - encontramos algo macabro en tu casa...

El medico saca un bisturi de la manga e intenta apuñalar a Booth que le dobla la muñeca en el ultimo momento pero llega a rasguñarle el abdomen. Lance saca su arma mientras Booth somete al doctor y lo esposa arrinconandolo en la camilla.

\- Vamos a ver que escondias! - destapa la camilla y ve con horror varios tubos de regular tamaño llenos de sangre - sangraste a Steven Collins para vender su sangre! Eres una alimaña asquerosa! Tu mataste a Gabrielle y a su hija!

\- Gabrielle esta muerta? - Dupuy se puso blanco como un papel - mi Gabrielle esta muerta? Quien? Como? Cuando la encontraron?

\- Es el segundo cadaver que aparecio despues del baile y no te hagas el que no sabias nada!- le dice Booth sacudiendolo.

\- Booth... - dice el psicologo al darse cuenta que Dupuy esta a punto de desmayarse - no esta fingiendo. El no lo sabia.

...

Unas piedritas en la ventana sacan a Matty de su lectura. Despues de que almorzaron, el niño Kemps se despidio para ir a su casa y los Kent regresaron a su hogar en la SUV. Temperance y los tecnicos del FBI y del Jeffersonian ya han terminado con la escena del crimen y todo "vuelve a la normalidad" en la casa Kent-Brennan. Mientras la antropologa toma una ducha para continuar con la revision del caso junto con Jack y Angela, Matty decidio tomar uno de los libros de la coleccion de Julio Verne que su Tio Hodgie le regalo. "Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino" El titulo se veia intetesante y lo mantendria ocupado hasta la hora de la cena.

Matty abre la ventana y ve a Bryan muy bien vestido. Lleva una casaca de cierre y boton en el cuello color marron oscuro con camisa crema y pantalon tabaco y un regalo en la mano. Esta peinado hacia atras y su castaño cabello lacio se ve partido en una raya al costado. Hasta parece otro niño. El pequeño Kent se frota los ojos para no dejar duda de que es su amigo quien esta debajo de su ventana.

\- Kent, hoy es el cumpleaños de Annie - le dijo en voz baja - quiere que vayas a su fiesta.

\- Voy a decirle a mi mama para que nos lleve - le dice antes de meter la cabeza por la ventana.

\- Nooooooo! Keeeeeent! - Matty saca su rizada cabellera nuevamente - la gente del pueblo odia a tu mama, no van a ser muy simpaticos con ella si la ven llegar pero a ti no te conocen. Puedes pasar como primo de Annie y nadie tiene que enterarse. Cambiate y baja por el arbol. Te espero aca pero no te demores mucho! Quiero llegar antes de que corten el pastel - dice con cara de golton y casi saboreando el merengue.

Matty penso por un momento si estaria bien que salga sin decir nada. Estaba seguro que lo castigarian por toda la vida si se escapaba asi que decidio decir donde estaba... en una nota.

Abrio su armario y saco una camisa blanca, pantalon negro y una pequeña casaquita de cuero negro que Temperance le habia regalado al llegar a Broadstone. Se coloco gel en el cabello y domo sus rizos peinandose todo el cabello hacia atras, con sus zapatos negros relucientes y su correa de mini cocky parecia una miniatura de su padre en rubio. Y el regalo? Chispas! Que se le regala a una niña? Salio de su habitacion y se topo de frente con su querida Tia Angela.

\- Pero que? Mirate Parker! Eres todo un pequeño galan, eh? Digno hijo de tu padre! Un tigrecito!

\- Tia Angela no le digas a mi mami pero me voy a una fiesta con mi amigo Bryan.

\- Estas demente criatura! Tu madre me freira en aceite si le oculto tamaña informacion! No! No! Faltaba mas! Yo te llevo y no me digas que no o te presento asi emgominado y todo de la oreja hasta tu madre y a ver que le dices! - Angela sabe que se juega la amistad de Booth y Brennan pero su nivel de celestinaje le gana la partida. Ademas a ella le encanta hacer la figura de tia consentidora y divertida - Seis años, Dulce Señor! Seis años y ya se escapa de la casa para ver a la novia!

\- No es mi novia, es mi amiga! - dice con la misma cara que ponia su padre cuando decia que lo de el y Temperance era tan inocente como un recien nacido - Que le puedo regalar por su cumpleaños?

\- Un perfume seria lo ideal - dice Angela pensando y luego le sonrie al pequeño galan - cuantos años cumple la afortunada?

\- Creo que ocho o nueve. No lo se bien - dice entornando los ojos para recordar - Ocho, Tia Angela.

\- Bien. Tienes suerte, pequeño tigre. Esperame en tu habitacion que no tardo. Y si te vas sin mi te juro que Brennan y yo rebuscaremos hasta la ultima casa de Broadstone para traerte de vuelta y no volveras a salir a la calle hasta que tengas bigote, entendido?

\- Si Tia Angela pero apurate que mi amigo se va a ir sin mi! - le dice con ojitos de angustia.

\- Si ha venido hasta aca por ti es porque ella lo envio a buscarte, pequeño tigre - le dice ingresando a la habitacion que compartia con Hodgings - asi te demores la vida, el chico te esperara. Es su mision llevarte hasta la fiesta. Esperame, no tardo.

Despues de cinco minutos que al pequeño Kent- Brennan le parecieron cinco horas, su muy liberal Tia Angela Perly Gates Montenegro, proximamente de Hodgings, salio con un estuche pequeño en la mano. Lo abrio y se lo enseño al niño.

\- Miralo y dime que te parece.

Matty miro el regalo y abrio los ojos y boca asombrado. Luego sonrio hasta las orejas y abrazo a su Tia Angela. Eso si que le gustaria a Annie.

...

\- Ahora no solo tengo asesinos sino incesto y un doctor vampiro en el pueblo! Dios! Porque no nos fulminas de una vez como Sodoma y Gomorra?! - dice melodramaticamente la comisario Katherine Morris, sentada en su escritorio y leyendo en los files que le trajeron los tecnicos de Jeffersonian, las ultimas novedades del caso.

\- Vamos Katherine que en DC vemos cosas mas perturbadoras que estas y nadie ha sido abatido por un rayo! - dice Seeley mordiendo un sandwich de jamon y queso.

\- Aun - dice Sweets - recuerdas el caso del diablo en el altar de la iglesia?

\- Jesus! - dice Katherine haciendose la señal de la cruz - como fue eso?

\- Un chico que nacio con cola y se implanto cuernos quirurgicamente porque...

\- Sweets! Si perturbas a la unica comisario que tenemos nos vamos a quedar en Broadstone para siempre! - le dice Booth terminando el sadwich y encestando con la envoltura en el cesto de basura - y eso si que suena a purga de pecados!

\- Gracias por llo que nos toca agente Booth - dice Katherine sonriendo con ironia - resumiendo, Dupuy tuvo una hija con su hermana, correcto?

\- Falta la confirmacon del Jeffersonian pero en teoria es correcto - dice Seeley asintiendo.

\- Y ambas estan muertas pero el no sabia nada, correcto tambien?

\- Correcto - dice Sweets- sus respuestas emocionales demuestran que no tenia la menor idea del cuerpo en su casa o del cadaver de Gabrielle.

\- Y porque se puso tan nervioso cuando le dije que encontramos algo macabro en su casa? - pregunta Booth aun no muy convencido de la inocencia del Doctor Dupuy.

\- El no te escuchaba realmente - le dice Lance - estaba viendo ña manera de sacarnos de ahi para que no vieramos su negocio de trafico de sangre. Fue el cambio en la inflexion de tu voz lo que le alerto que estaba en peligro. Por eso te ataco.

\- Toda una eminencia la criatura, eh? - dice Katherine sorprendida y asintiendo con la cabeza - si es asi, seguimos en las mismas. Sin asesino y con mas victimas.

\- Un momento, si el asesino mato a Gabrielle y a su hija, eso significa que sabia la relacion entre ambas y la conexion con Dupuy - dice Sweets encajando las piezas en su esquema mental.

\- Porque matarlas solo a ellas y dejar libre a Dupuy? No tendria mas sentido matar al causante de todo el problema? - dijo Booth consternado.

\- Gabrielle queria huir de Steven. Paso por casa para recoger a su hija y... - Katherine empezo a darse cuenta de la secuencia logica

\- Alguien mato a la niña en la casa y se llevo a Gabrielle al bosque para hacerlo. Dupuy no sabia que Gabrielle se iba. El estaba en una especializacion de la universidad de Tulsa, la cual aprobo con honores. Regreso dos meses despues de la supuesta fuga de su hermana- dice Booth repasando en su mente el intinerario de Gabrielle.

\- Todo nos apunta hacia... - dice Sweets.

\- Steven Collins - confirma Katherine - bueno despues de la golpiza que le diste debe ser relativamente facil sacarle informacion relevante al caso.

\- Si esta consiente - dice Sweets - despues de la sangria y la anestesia o esta inconsiente o perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos a constatarlo entonces - dice Booth levantandose pero la herida producida por Dupuy empieza a dolerle - Auch! No me di cuenta de eso!

\- Mejor ve a casa a que Temperance te cure - le dice Katherine con una mirada complice - Collins no ira a ningun lado con un litro de sangre menos en el cuerpo y suficientes analgesicos como para dormir a un caballo. Pondre una patrulla frente a su casa y mañana seguimos con esto hasta terminarlo de una buena vez por todas.

...

Hodgie esta algo confundido y sorprendido. Angie no aparece por ningun lado de la casa Kent, ni en la habitacion del panico ni en ningun sitio. Entra a su habitacion compartida y ve que se llevo su movil y su cartera. Sola en Broadstone? No, ni de chiste. Decide llamarla para saber que esta pasando.

\- Alo? - dice Angela en medio de un griterio infantil y musica de fiesta.

"Rompela! Rompe la piñata! Rompela! Rompe la piñata!..."

\- Angela! Pero que?! Donde estas?! - dice Jack casi sin escucharla por el ruido de los niños coreando la cancion - Como te metiste a una fiesta infantil por Dios Santo?!

\- Estoy con el tigrecito! Lo acompañe porque queria escaparse para ver a la novia! - le grita Angela con una mano en el oido y la otra con el movil.

\- Que la rompa Juancito? - canta la animadora vestida de princesa.

\- Noooooooooooooo! - corean los niños al ritmo de la cancion tipo country.

\- Que la rompa Patricia? - pregunta nuevamente la chica a los niños en rueda frente a la piñata suspendida en el aire con una cuerda.

\- Noooooooooooooo! - corean los chiquillos nuevamente.

\- La que te va a romper los huesos es Temperance si se entera que sacaste al niño de la casa sin avisar y sin permiso! - grita Jack saliendo de la habitacion y comprobando que su querida y casi cuñada, Dra. B. sigue relajandose en un baño de tina - a mi Booth me cortara en trozos y se los arrojara a los perros callejeros de Broadstone!

\- No hay perros callejeros en Broadstone, Hodgings! Controlate! - le grita Angela - Apenas destrocen la piñata y partan la torta, nos vamos. Sera una hora mas a lo mucho.

\- Que la rompa Annie?

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Por la Santa Madre Patria! Y yo que les digo a los padres del niño?! - dice Jack entrando casi, en shock - Por lo menos dime donde estas!

\- En la granja Green Gables. Es preciosa Jack! Un paisaje bucolico y totalmente celestial... - un ruido de mazo calla las ensoñaciones de Angela y luego una griteria ensordecedora de vocecitas chillonas que casi desneuronan a Jack Stanley Hodgings III - Ya rompieron la piñata, Jack! - le dice Angela emocionada - voy a ver si me saco algo bueno! Nos vemos en media hora como mucho! Te amo, Bye!

\- Angie! - gime desesperado Jack al escuchar que su novia cuelga y corta la llamada al mismo tiempo que ve salir de la ducha a Temperance en bata desde la puerta de su habitacion.

\- Heyy! Gente! Tenemos un herido aqui abajo! - grita Sweets al entrar con Booth a la casa.

\- Madrecita, acogeme en tus brazos... - susurra Hodgings al escuchar entrar a sus amigos - soy hombre muerto...


End file.
